Marked
by NadiaInklover
Summary: HIATUS...Soulmates. The word sounded so strong, so definite, and so scary. Magnus had been thrilled to find the two small, but significant, letters tattooed on his wrist when he turned 16 years old. He had a soulmate... Malec. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOO! :D I am back with a brand new story!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to publish this one, but I gave it a lot of thought on what I should write next. So here's my new fanfic!**

 **Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing but the plot and any OC I may create.**

* * *

He was not used to it. Waking up after one of those dreams. Dreams of endless blue and deep black. Dreams of shy smiles and crimson red cheeks. He was not used to waking up after such a pleasant dream and then feel the cold side of his bed. The empty space that was left in his heart as soon as he opened his eyes.

The truth is that no one ever told him it would be like that. When the two letters appeared on his wrist at the age of 16 he already knew what it meant. People talked about it all the time. In high school as soon as someone got their mark it was broadcasted everywhere. Everyone knew who had a mark and who didn't, everyone talked about those who got the mark and those who didn't. It wasn't common not to get a mark, but it was not impossible.

Soulmates….the word sounded so strong, so definite, and so scary. Magnus had been thrilled to find the two small, but significant, letters tattooed on his wrist when he turned 16 years old. He had a soulmate. Someone who was meant for him. Someone who would love him and accept him no matter what. That thrill soon started to turn into panic and a little bit of hesitation as the years went by.

Soulmates did not mean eternal love. His parents had the soul mark and yet they ended up destroying each other. He knew of people who didn't care about their soul mark, who went to bars and slept with whoever was willing. People who met their soulmate and they ended up hating each other. Magnus was not an easy person. He had too many demons chasing him, he had too much baggage on his back. His past was not the best and he struggled to keep it all behind him. So to think that someone could accept him with all his faults? How could someone love him completely after knowing everything about him?

"Magnus Bane!" came Catarina's voice from outside his room "If you are not ready in the next 5 seconds I will personally drag you out!"

"Coming!" Magnus called back, checking his make-up one last time in the mirror before walking out of the room.

"You took forever!" Catarina sighed when she finally noticed Magnus walking out of his room.

"It wasn't that long, Cat dear" Magnus rolled his eyes, taking his wallet from the coffee table on the living room.

"It actually was" Ragnor Fell commented from where he was lying down on the sofa.

"Are we all ready?" Magnus rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend.

"We are" Catarina nodded.

"Brilliant! let's go!"

Magnus grinned at his two friends and walked out of the apartment he shared with Ragnor. Ragnor followed him. Taking Catarina's hand in his own, the couple followed after their best friend.

Magnus Bane. Fashion student and part-time worked at a salon near campus. He designed clothes as a hobby and styled the hair of people as a profession. Being on his last year of college, he was looking forward to extend his horizon by working professionally as a fashion designer, but for now being a stylist was enough.

He shared an apartment with his best friend, Ragnor Fell, who was a photographer. He was getting an art degree in college, but he was more interested in photography. Ragnor and Magnus had been friends since kindergarden, growing up together they were as close as friends.

Ragnor's girlfriend, Catarina Loss, had joined their little group back in Sophomore year in high school. When she moved into town with her family she met Ragnor, and the two of them found out they were actually soulmates. It took a year for them to actually start dating, and they had been together ever since. Catarina was a clever girl. Brilliant in science and math. She kept both boys grounded and was the voice of reason in their little group. Catarina had wormed her way inside both of their lives. Magnus cared deeply for her, seeing her almost as a sister. Catarina was studying to be a medic and she was doing her practice in a local hospital.

So their little group was odd, but it was alright for them. They were comfortable with each other. They joked and laughed and cried and argued with each other. They only had each other, and somehow that was enough.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ragnor asked

"Ice-cream parlor on 6th street" Magnus asked.

"How specific" Catarina grinned "Anyone special over there?"

"I hope" Magnus sighed as a taxi pulled over and the three of them climbed inside.

Catarina was sitting between the two men. Magnus gave the driver the address and off they went towards their destiny.

"Who will be there?" Ragnor frowned.

"I don't know" Magnus shook his head "I had this dream….I have to be there at exactly 2:15"

"Magnus?" Catarina asked softly "What's going on?"

"Just….trust me"

They dropped the subject and started talking about other trivial things. Ragnor had a photoshoot coming soon. Some students had asked him to help them for a project they had. Magnus agreed to help him with styling the hair and doing their make-up.

The taxi pulled over and the three of them climbed off. Magnus paid the cabbie and together they made their way down the street towards the ice-cream parlor. Magnus was kinda nervous as they reached their destination. Looking down at his watch he saw the time read 2:15pm. Magnus looked up just in time to bump shoulders with someone else who was walking out of the shop.

"Sorry" The man grunted, but didn't look up.

Magnus paid him no mind. Neither did he noticed the two other people who followed that man. He was too focused on just getting inside the shop and _find him._

However, as soon as they walked inside the shop, it was completely empty. Just the girl behind the counter greeted them cheerfully. Magnus looked around the place, his eyes searching every corner. Maybe he had missed him. Maybe he was here and Magnus had not noticed him. However the small shop was empty.

"You okay Mags?" Ragnor asked from the counter as he ordered his ice-cream and Catarina's.

"Yeah….fine" Magnus said, distracted.

He didn't understand. He had seen it. His dream had been very specific. At exactly 2:15pm at this shop. He was unable to see who the other man was, but he knew it would be his soulmate. It was just a feeling he got. He just _knew_ it. However, it seemed he had been wrong. The shop was empty and now it was 2:17pm and no sight of anyone else showing.

With a sigh, Magnus made his way towards the counter and ordered his own ice-cream. The trio took one of the small tables in the shop and enjoyed their ice-cream. Magnus kept looking out the window and towards the front door. Maybe he was just late. Maybe he would come in later.

"Magnus?" Catarina asked, breaking Magnus from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Magnus asked

"Are you alright?" She asked a bit worried.

"I…guess" Magnus sighed "I just thought he would be here"

"Who? Your soulmate?" Ragnor asked

"I saw it in my dreams" Magnus said "It was this exact place at the exact time…I thought he would be here"

Catarina and Ragnor shared a look. They both knew how desperate Magnus was of finding his soulmate. He had been searching for so long. He longed to find that someone, and both of them could see how every day the hope dimmed from his eyes.

"You'll find him" Catarina smiled sweetly "Whenever the time comes"

"I suppose" Magnus shrugged and then stood up, placing a grin on his face "Oh well…who wants to go shopping?"

* * *

 **So...what do you think? I've been reading a lot of soulmate AUs lately and thought I would give it a try hehe! Lemme know what you think of it with your reviews! Also, favorite and follow!**

 **Now...many of you asked me for a sequel for Wingless Angel. Which I have thought about, honestly. But I remember that when I finished _Prestigious_ some of you asked for a sequel of that one. So I opened a poll in my profile. Please go vote for the story you would like to see a sequel and I will try to work on it at the same time I am working on this one.**

 **I am also working on my own sequel to _The Jinx Life,_ which will not be connected to any stories made by PhantomxK. However, I doubt I will be publishing that one for a long time now...still thinking about the plot and making it up, so yeah haha! Dont want to overwhelm myself. **

**So please! Go vote to my profile and tell me what you think of my new story!**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad you liked my new story! :D Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys are awesome!**

 **So here's a new chapter, which I really hope you enjoy as well!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use.**

* * *

"You're so dramatic" Jace rolled his eyes

"Shut up" Alec grumbled.

"I find it so romantic" Izzy gushed "Two souls trying to find each other...ooooh so tragic!"

"It's not romantic or tragic" Alec blushed "It's frustrating...I keep seeing these places...but they mean nothing"

"It is sort of weird" Jace said "I mean...Clary and I, she kept hearing the piano while I could see drawings in my dreams"

"It works differently for everyone" Izzy said

"And the smell!" Alec groaned, as if he had not heard his siblings.

"Is it bad?" Jace asked "Oh man….it is just your luck to get a soulmate who stinks!"

"It's not a bad smell, jerk" Alec snapped "It's actually….nice"

"What smell is it?" Izzy asked curious

"Sandalwood" Alec said "It's always there….in my dreams, when I wake up….the scent of sandalwood"

"Hmm…so you've got a soulmate that smells like sandalwood" Jace said "It shouldn't be so hard to find…you can just go smell everyone around you! Maybe you'll find him faster"

"Thank you Jace" Alec said rolling his eyes "That is exactly what I'm going to do"

"But you say you keep seeing places, right?" Izzy asked "In your dreams?"

"Yeah" Alec nodded "Different places all around town"

"Maybe they have a pattern" Izzy suggested "Have you seen any place more than once? Any repeated scenery?"

"No" Alec shook his head "They are always different places"

Alexander Lightwood had just recently started getting this dreams. Dreams of different places. Sometimes it was a small park in town, other times a restaurant, or the mall, multiple shopping centers, classes….but none of them seemed to have any connection with each other…apart from the smell. No matter what Alec saw in his dreams, he would always feel the scent of sandalwood. It surrounded him, capturing him and keeping him hanging. And when he images vanished once he woke up, the smell remained. Alec did not think about it much when he first started having those dreams. But as they started to appear more often than not, Alec started to wonder if they meant something.

The two letters tattooed on his wrist had always made him wonder. While growing up he had struggled with his sexuality. He found he was more interested in guys than girls, and that had been a very scary part of his life. When the letters appeared on his wrist at the age of 16, he had been scared.

"Oh what a wonderful girl she'll be!" Maryse Lightwood had beamed when he showed her the mark.

"She's a lucky girl" Robert had nodded in approval.

And that had scared Alec to no end. The two letters in his wrist were meant to be the initials of his soulmate's name. Were soulmates supposed to work depending on your sexuality? Or was just one boy-girl marks? Were his parents right? Was his soulmate a _girl_?

He didn't want to have a soulmate who was a female. Soulmates were supposed to be your partners for life. How was he supposed to spend the rest of his life with someone he could not even find any attraction to?

However, as he grew up and graduated from college, he knew there was no way for his soulmate to be a girl. He had met same-gender soulmates. And by that time, he was pretty sure he was gay, so he guessed his soulmate had to be a guy. Which both excited him and made him nervous.

Soulmate. The word caused chills to run down his spine. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had never had a boyfriend. He didn't feel it was…right. He was meant to be with someone else. He wanted his soulmate to be his first. His first kiss, first date, first boyfriend. In college he realized lots of people dated other people who were not his soulmate. He decided against it, but he did not know if his soulmate would decide the same. He hoped so, but he knew it would not matter in the end. They were _soulmates._ They were meant for each other. Once they met, no one they had ever dated or looked at would matter. It would only be _them_ and it would be amazing.

Maybe Alec was too much of a dreamer. Maybe he was a hopeless romantic guy who was expecting too much from a reality who never gave him anything in return. Maybe it was the multiple novels he had read….but he hoped it was like in all the stories he loved. He hoped it was endless love and that once he met his soulmate everything else would vanish and nothing would matter.

He was not ready for it to be so complicated. Now, graduated from college and with a job, Alec was wondering if he had met his soulmate already and just didn't notice. It wasn't likely. Both of his siblings had already found their own soulmates. Jace's soulmate was a cute petit red-head he met at college one day. Izzy's soulmate was the best friend of Jace's soulmate. They met one time Clary dragged them over to a concert in a cafe, where Simon was playing. Izzy describes it as love at first sight, even if she didn't know it yet. But it was supposed to be different for everyone. Everyone felt the connection differently. Some were stronger than others, what if his connection with his soulmate was not strong enough? Could he spend the rest of his live without a soulmate? It wasn't likely, but there were still some soulmates who didn't work out and ended up separated. Was he going to be like that? He would not be surprised. He wasn't the easiest person who live with. He was insecure, guarded, too forward. He was not a show-stopper. He did not catch too much attention, he avoided it. There wasn't anything in him that was worth admiring…at least, that's how he saw himself. So he thought, maybe his soulmate would not find him that impressive. Maybe he would not be good enough for someone else.

So he continued in life, trying to push any thoughts about his soulmate behind. He still had a life. He still did things for himself and build himself a nice little life in the city. If he met his soulmate, good! But he would not be surprised if he didn't. He went to college, got his master degree in English Literature. He became an English teacher at a small elementary school near his home. He was a new-coming author who had just published his very first novel and had already caught some recognition.

So life was good. He enjoyed it and he was content with it. But sometimes, when dreams invaded his mind and the smell of sandalwood surrounded him, he wondered what it would feel like. To have someone to come home to. To have someone who would make him dinner, or cook lunch with him, or bake together just for the fun of it. To have someone who would kiss him and rub his back when he got stressed. Someone who would bring him a new cup of coffee or some food when he got so caught up in his writing he forgot to eat. Someone he could cuddle in front of the TV and watch a movie on a lazy sunday. Someone who would wrap his arms around him at night and keep him close as they fell asleep.

Alec longed for those things. He wanted to meet the _one_. Wanted to meet the one person who could make his life complete. He knew his soulmate was out there somewhere. He knew they would meet one day. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **This is kind of background story...kinda filler haha! But I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'll try to update soon!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**

 **And remember! The poll is still open in my profile! Please vote for the sequel you would like to read!**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! :D Sorry I couldn't update earlier...last weekend I was sick and I didn't have a free day until today :P**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad to hear you like my story! So I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use**

* * *

"Is it Chinese night?" Magnus asked as Ragnor climbed inside the car.

"Yes" Ragnor nodded "Catarina already has the drinks…she'll meet us at our flat"

"Sounds good to me" Magnus nodded.

Magnus drove out of campus where he had just picked Ragnor up. The three of them had the tradition that at least once a week, they would get take-out food and spend the night watching movies at one of their apartments. It was something they had picked up since high school and continue doing while they were in college and for the many years to come. It was their bonding time. Just three friends hanging out together.

"How was class?" Magnus asked as he drove.

"It was alright" Ragnor shrugged "Finals are coming…it's going to be hell"

"You'll do alright" Magnus said.

"Oh I know that" Ragnor rolled his eyes "It's the other kids I'm worried about….little buggers won't do their part of the project and I'll end up doing it all"

"You treat them as if they were freshmen…you're on the same year" Magnus laughed.

"I'm older than them!" Ragnor exclaimed

"By a year" Magnus rolled his eyes.

When the three of them had just finished high-school, Catarina and Magnus started college right away. Ragnor had taken a year to travel…or more like, his family moved to England. It had been a hard time for the three of them. Ragnor and Catarina had been dating for two years by then and the separation hit them both hard. It was up to Magnus to keep both of them going. Being there for Catarina during the day and staying up all night listening to Ragnor rant over the phone. It was at that time that Ragnor started getting interested in art and photography. Something about European air had gotten into him. After almost a year separated, Ragnor had come back. His parents stayed in England and Ragnor decided to move out and live his own life. That is when he started sharing an apartment with Magnus. Of course, that meant he started college a year later, and while Magnus had already graduated, Ragnor was on his last year. Catarina was four years into her career, and was not just following her speciality in order to get her degree. She still had a long time before she was able to say she was done with college, but she was a clever girl. She was the best student in her year, with the best marks and the one who did best in her practice at the local hospital.

Magnus had finished his 2 years for an associate´s degree as a Fashion Designer. He then had taken another associate´s degree as a cosmetologist, making it four years in college. He had taken the money his grandparents had left him when they died and opened his own hair and beauty salon, which was where he worked now.

"How's the salon going?" Ragnor asked as they walked inside the Chinese restaurant.

"It's good" Magnus said "We're going to need another stylist soon…I need to make some interviews"

"Aren't you enough?" Ragnor frowned "The shop is rather small…"

"Kathy is taking her maternity leave soon" Magnus explained "I am going to need someone to take her place meanwhile"

"Oh I see" Ragnor nodded "I'm sure you'll find someone soon"

"I hope so" Magnus sighed.

The two of them got in line to order. There was exactly two people in front of them. A woman with a little girl were ordering at the moment. Right behind them were other two guys. A tall guy with blond hair and another guy with black hair.

"Hey Ragnor?" Magnus asked "Ask for the usual…I'll go to the bathroom real quick"

"Alright" Ragnor nodded.

Magnus walked off just as the line moved. The two guys in front of Ragnor turned their attention to the cashier and started ordering.

"We'll take two beef Chow Mein" The blond guy said.

"Izzy wanted veggie rice" The dark-haired man said and the girl on the counter added

"We'll also take one Kung Pao chicken" The blond said "Hey Alec…do you remember what Simon ordered?"

"Chop Suey" Alec told the cashier "And two portions of Wanton"

"Anything else?" The girl on the counter asked

"I think that's all" the blond guy said.

The girl gave them their total and the guy named Alec gave her his credit card to pay for it. Once they moved Ragnor moved forward and asked for their usual order. One shrimp chow mein, one veggie rice and one beef chow mein. The girl gave him the total and Ragnor paid. Just as he was getting his change, Magnus came back. He grinned at Ragnor when he noticed he had already paid and Ragnor just glared at him.

"You do that every single time" Ragnor complained as they moved out of the line to wait for their order.

"I do not!" Magnus shook his head but grinned anyways.

"Next time it is your time to pay" Ragnor said with a frown.

"Sure thing" Magnus shrugged laughing.

"Order for Mr. Lightwood!" The guy at the counter called, holding two bags.

Magnus took out his phone to check the time when someone bumped against him. His phone dropped to the floor and Magnus gasped at the impact. Not only was he pushed, but when the man bumped against him, an electric shock went through his arm,

"I'm so sorry" The guy who just bumped against Magnus said

"Watch where you go" Magnus snapped picking up his phone, but not looking up at the man.

"Come on Alec" Another guy called, the two bags of Chinese food in his hands.

"Sorry again" the man told Magnus as he walked off.

"You alright?" Ragnor asked Magnus.

"Fine" Magnus shook his head, checking if his phone had suffered from the fall. Thankfully, it hadn't.

"Order for Mr. Fell!" the same guy called and Ragnor moved to get his order.

* * *

"Magnus?" Catarina asked as they ate. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Magnus nodded "why wouldn't I be?"

"You're scratching your wrist" Catarina pointed at where Magnus had, indeed, been scratching his wrist "Is your mark bothering you?"

"It just itches" Magnus shrugged pulling his hand away from his wrist.

"Hhmmm" Catarina frowned "That's not normal"

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked her

"I mean…Usually your mark doesn't bother you. You're not supposed to feel it is there at all. Unless…."

"Unless what?" Magnus prompted her to continue

"Unless you met your soulmate" Catarina explained "But that makes no sense…you would know if you've met him"

"Maybe something happened to his soulmate?" Ragnor suggested.

"Impossible" Catarina shook her head "If something happened to his soulmate, it would just fade"

"It just itches" Magnus said "Maybe some insect bit me or something…not a big deal"

"Maybe" Catarina nodded "Anyways….what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"I have an early appointment" Magnus sighed

"I have classes until 3pm" Ragnor said

"Why you ask?" Magnus asked her.

"I have a late shift tomorrow" Catarina explained "I was hoping to do something in the morning"

"Sorry love, can't tomorrow" Ragnor shrugged and Catarina nodded, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, my appointment is at 9am" Magnus explained "I should be done by 10am and then I don't have any appointments until after lunch"

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" Catarina asked

"Sure thing" Magnus nodded "Maybe we can meet with Ragnor on his free period?"

"That's at 12" Ragnor said

"Early lunch" Magnus shrugged

"Sounds good to me!" Catarina grinned.

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think :) Leave your reviews! and follow and favorite!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**New update! :D This time it didn't take me as long as it took me last time HAHA!**

 **Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! I'm glad to hear you are enjoying my story! Also thanks for the follows and favorites! They mean the world to me :)**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I own nothing but the plot and the OCs I might create**

* * *

Magnus walked inside the Bane Hair&Beauty Salon early in the morning. He was always there as soon as the shop opened, sometimes opening it himself. Today, when he arrived, it had opened just a couple of minutes ago and one of his employees were already there, cleaning the floor.

"Morning Magnus" Annelice smiled at him as he entered.

"Morning Anne" Magnus smiled back at her "Had a good night sleep?"

"It was alright" Annelice shrugged "We're having a busy day today"

"Oh yeah?" Magnus asked "You've got any appointment sin the morning?"

"Just the one" Anne explained "Just a cut and straightening….But then I have all my afternoon booked"

"I have one at 9am" Magnus explained, putting his things away on the main desk "Then two cuts int he afternoon and a make-up just before we close"

"The afternoon seems busy" Anne nodded "I think Eddie has two appointments in the morning and then all afternoon booked"

"We need to start thinking about expanding" Magnus sighed "Is Kathy coming in today?"

"Yup" Anne nodded "she still works for the next two weeks before leaving"

"That child is going to be so spoiled" Magnus shook his head "Everyone in the salon is just waiting"

"He´ll be the sweetest thing" Eddie spoke as he walked inside the shop. He left his jacket on the back room and greeted everyone "I'll be surprise if none of us steals him from her"

"Who is stealing whom?" Kathy asked as she walked inside.

"We're stealing Eddie Jr." Eddie grinned kissing Kathy's cheek as she greeted him.

"Edward, we already told you we are not naming the baby after you" Magnus said, greeting Kathy himself.

"What makes you all think you'll have a say in my baby's name?" Kathy laughed, dropping her bag in the back room and moving towards the front desk.

"Oh darling, that baby is no long just yours" Eddie said and everyone laughed.

That's how they all worked. Magnus had interviewed them all when the shop had just opened and he was gal to know he had made the right choices. They all got along pretty well. Their ages were not too far apart, also. Eddie was the oldest, being 26 years old. Then followed Anne, being 24, followed by Magnus who was 23 years old. Lastly was Kathy, who had just turned 21 years old. Even though both Eddie and Anne were older than Magnus, they still treat him as their boss and respected him as such. Magnus disliked the idea of wing treated as someone superior by his employees. He worked just like them. The only difference was that he owned the whole place.

They were all like a family. Really close friends who enjoyed working together. Magnus knew if he were to expand the shop or open some others, he would be making those three the second in command.

"Wow Eddie" Kathy said as she checked today's schedule "You have all day booked out!"

"What can I say?" Edward shrugged with a smirk "They know I'm the best"

"Yeah right" Magnus rolled his eyes "too bad all your appointments are girls…not a chance of hooking up with any of them"

"You wound me Magnus" Eddie gasped "You really think I would hook up with a client?"

"As soon as they leave the shop they are no longer clients" Anne chimed in "Nothing wrong there"

"Oh you would know!" Magnus chuckled.

"Actually I don't" Annelice said "All the hot guys that come here either have a girlfriend or are gay"

"Then you send them my way" Eddie said, laughing.

"Edward, what would Matt say if he heard you?" Kathy scowled, referring to Eddie's boyfriend.

"He would ask for the phone numbers as well" Eddie shrugged.

"Okay ladies, enough fun" Magnus called "Go to your stations, we've got a busy day"

The first hour of the morning went slow. Eddie was the only one with an appointment and no one un scheduled came that early. So while Eddie worked with his client, the rest of them cleaned their station or made sure they had all they need. Kathy was just making inventory on the hair products they have in storage while Magnus sat by the front desk. Usually the one in the front desk would depend on who was available. They all knew how to manage it and work it out. Though they all had different talents, they could still perform all tasks if needed.

Eddie was the mater dyer. He knew just how to dye the hair to perfection. Most people liked how he worked with the hair dye, so they booked him for that. He was good at all else as well. He had gotten the same cosmetologist degree in an university in California. He had just moved to New York when he was interviewed by Magnus to get the job at the salon. Magnus had him at a two-week trial before he showed his true talent and Magnus hired him for good.

Kathy was a wonderful stylist. The cuts, the straightening, the curls, it was all her. She knew how to shape the hair to fit every person that came to their salon. She was wonderful at giving new looks to people, complete make-overs and always being spot-on. She had been the last person Magnus had hired. She was 20 when she started, 5 months ago. When she first started she was exactly 1 month into her pregnancy. She had instantly told Magnus she was in need of the job in order to be able to keep the baby. Her partner had left her when she got the news she was pregnant. Being an only child and having both of her parents deceased, she knew it would not be easy. Magnus had taken her also for the two-weeks trial and was impressed with her work, letting her stay in the shop.

Annelice had been the very first person Magnus had hired. They had shared a few classes back in college, but they were never close. Their group of friends never mixed and they knew each other just by looks. Annelice was the art talent in their small group. She was extremely talented in make-up and nail-job. She was their manicure and pedicure. She still worked on hair every here and there, but mostly took to other areas in the beauty salon.

Magnus was extremely proud of the three of them. He loved working for them and enjoyed every single moment he got to spend with them. Little by little, they had grown closer and saw each other like part of their small family. They all came from different backgrounds, but somehow seemed to click and make the salon work.

"Magnus" Kathy called from the front desk "Your 9am is here"

Magnus looked up from where he was sorting the different hair products to find a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was wearing a simple white dress with a black jacket on top. She had black combat booties with heels. She didn't seem to be much older than him, probably even younger.

"Miss Lightwood, am I right?" Magnus asked as he approached her.

"Isabelle" The woman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magnus" Magnus grinned "Now follow me so we can get started"

Isabelle nodded and followed Magnus towards his station. Sitting right in front of the mirror, Magnus stood behind her and started coming her hair with his hands. Taking a look at the length of it and how long it was.

"So tell…what are we doing today?" Magnus asked

"I want a simple cut" Isabelle explained "I just want to cut off the tips…give more shape"

"And your bangs?" Magnus asked noticing they were barely showing anymore "You re-doing them?"

"Yeah, I want to get them again" Isabelle nodded "It is now just being part of my hair and I would like to have it back"

"Sounds good to me" Magnus nodded "We're going to cut your hair, since it's on capes….give it a little shape so it has a volume decrease around the tips….And your fangs can be easily fixed as you had them. Just cut them again, give them shape so they fall on the side of your head. How does that sound?"

"Sounds brilliant" Isabelle nodded with a grin.

"Great! Then let's go wash your hair" Magnus said.

Magnus wrapped a towel and a cape around Isabelle and walked her towards the hair showers. He washed her hair while they talked. Isabelle seemed to enjoy talking. She was the kind of person who loved to chat. It was entertaining. Magnus loved talking to clients, swapping stories here and there.

"I've been looking fro a styling" Isabelle explained as Magnus cut her hair"Do you guys work for big events?"

"Depends on how big" Magnus shrugged "What do you need?"

"Well, my brother is getting married" Isabelle explained "We need someone to style the bride's hair as well as the bride's maids"

"Yeah we could do that" Magnus nodded "Got a talented team here…You can bring the bride and we'll show you what we've got"

"Oh that's awesome!" Isabelle exclaimed "I love what you're doing, by the way…I'm sure Clary will love it"

"She the bride?" Magnus asked, cutting Isabelle's hair.

"Yup" Isabelle nodded "She's a good girl…places my brother in her place. She's practically part of the family already"

Once Magnus was done cutting her hair, he pulled out the hair drier and started to blow dry her hair. Afterwards, he took the hair iron and started to straight her hair.

"Oh no way!" Isabelle exclaimed when Magnus told her about his roommate

"Is he…Ragnor Fell?" Isabelle asked

"How do you know?" Magnus asked, truly surprised.

"We received the same Art History class last year" Isabelle explained "He is known for being one of the best photographers his year….He'll be helping with the Final Project"

"Well look how small the world is" Magnus grinned "Yeah, he's my roommate…We've known each other for so long. Almost like brothers"

"Really small" Isabelle nodded "We were just talking the other day. It turns out my brother is Ragnor's niece teacher!"

"Oh yeah?" Magnus asked "What's the name of your brother? Maybe I know him"

"Alexander Lightwood" Isabelle grinned.

And suddenly the world seemed to stop for Magnus.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for that...haha!**

 **Lemme know what you think! Leave your reviews! also favorite and follow! :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! this past two weeks have been crazy! :P**

 **Thanks for the reviews and all the follows & favorites! All the support you show me is just amazing and you are the ones who keep me going :) Hope you like this chapter as well! **

**I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Catarina whispered as she and Ragnor looked at Magnus from the kitchen counter.

Magnus was currently lying on the sofa of their living room, a cushion resting behind his head and his hands tangled together on top of his stomach. He was staring at the ceiling of the living room with a blank stare. His face was void of emotions, showing nothing of what was going through his mind. The TV was on just in front of him, playing What Not To Wear, but Magnus was not paying any attention to it. He just stared, thinking of something none of their friends could decipher.

He had been at that for a long time now. He had been quiet when he reunited with Ragnor and Catarina for lunch that evening. He only talked when spoken directly to, and after a moment he just responded with grunts and soft noises from the back of their throat. His two friends knew there was something wrong, but decided not to comment on it. Magnus usually got in moods when something happened at work or elsewhere. He would usually snap out of it by the time his shift ended, or would talk it all out during dinner. However, when he picked up Ragnor from the University, he had not said a word. Ragnor talked about his classes, but Magnus refused to make any comment or show any reaction. Once they reached their home, Magnus had opted to lay down on the sofa in the same position he was on right now. That´s where Catarina found him when she came from her shift while Ragnor prepared dinner at the small kitchen of his flat.

"I don't know" Ragnor shook his head "He's been like that all day apparently"

"Something happened" Catarina frowned "You think it´s something with the shop?"

"I don't know" Ragnor repeated "He´s just moping….tell me about your new job"

"Maybe he'll talk it out during dinner?" Catarina offered, ignoring her soulmate´s question in order to fuss over Magnus "Though it must be something really bad if he's like this"

"I can hear you from here, you know?" Magnus called making the couple jump.

Ragnor and Catarina rounded the kitchen counter and walked towards the living room carefully. Magnus had not moved from his position on the sofa, though now his eyes seemed cleared, not as unfocused as before.

"What´s wrong maggie?" Catarina asked softly, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"That nickname for starters" Magnus frowned.

"Don´t be a smartass" Ragnor rolled his eyes "We're just worried"

"I….don't know" Magnus sighed.

"Magnus?" Catarina asked after a long moment of silence.

"Do you think someone can know their soulmate without meeting them?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ragnor asked with a frown, taking a seat on the armchair and muting the TV.

"Is it possible to know who your soulmate is if you had not met them?" Magnus repeated.

"Not at all" Catarina shook her head "You only get to know his initials until you meet them"

"What if someone tells you about them?" Magnus asked.

"You will never know for sure it´s him" Catarina insisted "You´ll only know he´s your soulmate once you meet him"

"Why are you asking?" Ragnor frowned.

"I think my soulmate is getting married" Magnus whispered, returning to his previous position and staring at the ceiling once more.

Ragnor and Catarina turned to look at each other. A silent conversation passed between both of them as their eyes connected. They knew better than to try to reason with Magnus when he was in this state. He would probably never believe what they said. They would talk it out the next day, once they had all slept it off and cleared their heads. Though silently, they both worried for Magnus.

* * *

"Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec looked up from where he was grading some homework he had left a few days ago. The principal of the school he worked at, Mrs. Bishop, stood by the door of his classroom.

Alexander Lightwood was a teacher of third grade in the local elementary school. He enjoyed teaching, specially little kids, which is why he graduated from an English Mayor and looked for a teaching job, which he loved.

"Good morning Mrs. Bishop" Alec smiled, putting down his pen on top of the papers and standing from his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to check how things where going around here" The principal smiled "I see you're an early riser"

"I had some work to do before classes started" Alec shrugged.

"I do have a quick question" Mrs. Bishop said stepping inside the room "Are you on recess duty today?"

"No" Alec shook his head "I have the recess free and then I am by the library for Lunch"

"Oh that´s great" Mrs. Bishop beamed "I have a small favor to ask you"

"Sure thing!" Alec nodded "What can I do?"

"We have a new nurse coming in today" Mrs. Bishop explained "I would like for someone to show her around here. Tell her where the main offices are and the classrooms, just welcome her to our small family…would you mind doing it?"

"Not at all!" Alec smiled "It'll be my pleasure….just tell me where to meet her and I'll be there"

"Great!" Mrs. Bishop grinned "She'll be by the reception at 9:30am"

"Okay" Alec nodded "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it"

"Thank you" Mrs. Bishop nodded "Have a good day Alexander!"

"You as well Mrs. Bishop" Alec waved.

Once the principal left, Alec moved back to his desk. He continued grading papers for 10 more minutes before the first bell rang, meaning the students would start to arrive. By 8:00am his class was filled with all of his students and classes started. Today a new unit of classes started, meaning he did not need to cover much content yet. He assigned a new seating chart and then went over some small games to keep the kids motivated. They studied some new content that he would later repeat so it is clearer to the kids. By the time the bell rang, all the kids were happy and working away on some exercises in their books.

"Alright everyone" Alec called "Leave your books here, we'll continue after recess"

"Mr. Lightwood?" A little kid named Rory raised his hand

"Yeah Rory?" Alec asked.

"Can we stay here for our break?" Rory asked softly.

"I'm sorry Rory" Alec shook his head "You know the rules…but once your break is over, you can come back and we'll continue playing and doing some other activities, okay?"

"Mr. Lightwood?" A girl named Kelly asked.

"Yes Kelly?" Alec asked, pointing at her.

"Do we have a challenge today?" Kelly asked with a smile.

This was something Alec was used doing with his students. Something to keep them entertained and that would later help in his class. He would often ask them to collect things of certain colors, or to find some things to class. The kids would look for them during their break and bring them back to the house. Something like the game of Simon Says, but simpler.

"Yes there is!" Alec grinned and all the kids paid attention to him "Today I want you all to bring me one flower…it does not matter the color or the size, but you can only bring me one flower"

All the kids nodded and once Alec gave them the OK, they all ran off the classroom and towards the playing ground. Alec chuckled, watching all the kids run towards the bushes that surrounded the area. Making sure the class was empty, Alec closed the door and made his way towards the reception of the school. There he found a young woman, around his age or a few years younger, reading a book on the waiting chairs.

"Hello?" Alec asked approaching her "Are you the new nurse?"

"Yes" The woman smiled "Catarina Loss, at your service"

"Alec Lightwood" Alec smiled "I'm meant to show you around the area…are you ready?"

"Of course!" Catarina nodded "Let's go."

* * *

 **We're getting there...maybe haha!**

 **Lemme know what you what you think about this! Follow and favorite the story and leave me your reviews! :D**

 **Thank you**

 **xxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Thanks for waiting...I'm glad you liked my last chapter! :D Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean the world!**

 **Hope you like this one as well! I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"No way" Alec shook his head "There is no way I'm doing it!"

"Come on!" Izzy pleaded "It's going to be fun!"

"I'm not going on a blind date" Alec glared at her "Specially knowing it was set up by you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Izzy gasped.

"It means that I'll probably end up going out with a douche-bag or some egocentric jerk" Alec frowned, crossing his arms against his chest "And someone who will probably be your type but not mine"

"That is so not true!" Izzy protested "I can find someone nice...and this guy, he's awesome! I'm sure you'll get along just fine!"

"I don't think so" Alec shook his head again "I don't even know his name!"

"His name is Magnus!" Izzy explained "He owns the salon just near campus, he made my hair the other day...I'm telling you, that guy is a magician!"

"There is no way that's a real name" Alec snorted "It's not happening"

"Come on!" Izzy sighed "Just one date!"

"Isabelle, I said no" Alec snapped harshly "Why do you even want to set me up anyways?"

"I just thought you could do with someone else in your life" Izzy shrugged.

"Isabelle, I am not lonely" Alec sighed.

"I never said you were" Izzy pouted

"You've thought about it" Alec said with a knowing smile "Don't worry about me...I have a soulmate and we'll find each other when the time is right"

"But...it does no harm to meet new people in the meantime!" Izzy continued "You can still meet new people, go on dates, and have fun!"

"But I don't want to meet new people!" Alec said "I'm fine with waiting for my soulmate! You don't have to worry about me"

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Magnus asked as he worked on Catarina's hair on the salon.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Cat asked as Magnus cut her hair.

"Are you trying to set me up?" Magnus frowned looking at Catarina through the mirror in front of them "Why would I like to go on a date?"

"Because you've been miserable this past week and need a distraction!" Cat explained.

"She has a point" Eddie spoke from his station next to Magnus's

"No one asked your opinion" Magnus grumbled

"Come on, don't be mad" Catarina said "I just thought you could do with a distraction"

"Was this Ragnor's idea?" Magnus frowned "I don't need a distraction!"

"It was actually my idea" Catarina said "His name is Alexander, we work together"

"At the hospital?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow

"At the school" Catarina rolled her eyes "He's the third grade teacher...he's pretty cool and I think you'll get along just fine!"

"I appreciate the sentiment" Magnus sighed "But I don't want to go on a blind date"

"Magnus, sweetie, you need this" Eddie cut in "You have been depressed for over a week!"

"I am not depressed!" Magnus cried

"Darling, you think your soulmate is getting married" Eddie rolled his eyes. "Your soulmate which you have not met yet, may I say"

"Shut up" Magnus snapped "That may or may not be true...However, that does not change the fact that I don't need a blind date"

"You need to go out at least" Eddie put in "Go to a bar, dance around, drink a lot and hook up with someone"

"I am not hooking up with anyone!" Magnus protested "Could you please drop it? I'm not going out with anyone. End of story"

Eddie and Catarina decided not to keep pushing it, but the both of them shared a look. They knew something had to be done. Magnus was not himself anymore. Something was dimming his light and it scared those who cared about him.

After Magnus was done with his appointment with Catarina, he moved towards the staff room in the salon. He went under the excuse that he needed to make some calls and pay some bills, but everyone knew it was because of the conversation he had with Cat and Eddie. After 15 minutes had gone through, Kathy moved around the main desk and towards the staff room.

Magnus was lying down on one of the sofas, looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed against his chest. He had a vacant look in his eyes, almost as if he was miles away. However, Kathy could still notice the look of sadness that surrounded his features.

"Magnus?" Kathy asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah?" Magnus asked, breaking from the spell he seemed to be into.

"Are you alright?" Kathy asked sitting down on the arm chair.

"Yeah….fine" Magnus mumbled, his attention focused on a small spot on the ceiling.

"You don't look fine" Kathy said gently. "Talk to me"

"I'm depressed" Magnus rolled his eyes "According to Eddie and Catarina, anyways"

"And according to you?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know" Magnus shook his head.

Finally he turned to look at Kathy and she was struck with the dull light on his eyes. The usual light that was always present in Magnus's eyes was gone. The gleeful glint on his eyes was gone and the carefree shine was missing. It almost pained Kathy to look how miserable Magnus looked.

"Kathy" Magnus started "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Kathy smiled "What is it?"

"When you…met him" Magnus started, unsure of how Kathy would react.

"You mean my soulmate?" Kathy asked softly.

"Yeah" Magnus nodded "Did it ever crossed your mind…"

"That he would leave?" Kathy whispered, her hands moving towards her stomach.

"Yeah" Magnus said silently.

"No" Kathy shook his head and looked down at her lap "But then again….He was not who I thought he was. I thought we would be together forever…It was not what he wanted."

"But…you were soulmates!" Magnus cried sitting down suddenly "They're supposed to fit together, the ultimate union! Soulmates are supposed to just…They're meant to be!"

"Magnus…what is this about?" Kathy asked softly.

"I'm just…almost sure my soulmate is getting married" Magnus took a deep breath "And…how is that fair? For soulmates to just…break apart"

"Life….is hard" Kathy shook her head "Sometimes soulmates…just don't work out. But that doesn't mean you can't find someone. No one is meant to be alone. That mark in our wrist? that's just some weird science or genetics…it does not dictate who you marry or not"

"Sometimes I think it's my fault" Magnus whispered "I made lots of mistakes back in the day…maybe I just ruined it all and now I'm meant to spend the rest of my life alone"

"Magnus that's nonsense" Kathy snapped "You don't even know for sure if your soulmate is getting married!"

"But what if…"

"You cannot go by with 'what ifs'…that's not how it works" Kathy shook her head "Life works in different ways…some soulmates work out, some don't. You need to find yours first and then you'll figure out."

"Do you think…" Magnus trailed off "Am I still allowed to be happy?"

"Of course you are" Kathy said moving to hug him "Of course you are Magnus."

* * *

"Ough! not you too!" Alec groaned burring his face in his hands.

"What?" Catarina asked over her sandwich "What's wrong?"

"My sister tried to set me up for a date this weekend" Alec rolled his eyes "I will tell you what I told her...I don't want to meet new people, it's not going to happen"

"I was just suggesting" Catarina laughed "He's a really nice guy...I've known him since I was in high school"

"I'm sorry Catarina, but I really am not interested" Alec shook his head.

"Do you have a soulmate?" Catarina asked.

"Don't we all?" Alec chuckled "Haven't met him yet"

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Catarina asked with a frown "If you don't mind me asking"

"Call me hopeless romantic" Alec sighed "But I rather wait for my soulmate..."

"That's really sweet" Catarina smiled "I'm sure you'll find them soon enough"

"what about you?" Alec asked "Found the special someone yet?"

"Yup! on my Sophomore year in High school...been dating since Junior year" Catarina smiled "That's a long time ago" Alec said.

"It was hard after we graduated from high school" Catarina explained "He moved to England for a year with his family...it was hard keeping up a long-distance relationship"

"But he came back?" Alec asked.

"Yeah! He back a year later…he's now on his last year at college" Catarina smiled "And he's the roommate of this friend I was telling you about"

"And we go back" Alec laughed "I'm sorry Catarina, but I really am not interested"

"That's fine" Catarina shrugged "It would have been hard to convince him to go out as well, anyways"

"You were setting me up without knowing if he would agree?" Alec asked.

"I was going to see if you agreed and convince him to go!" Catarina laughed "I'm sorry...he's hung up over this whole soulmate thing and I thought it would do him good to go out"

"He has a soulmate!?" Alec exclaimed "You can't get in between that!"

"He does not have a soulmate!" Catarina exclaimed "Well, he does not know him yet, but he's got this crazy idea that his soulmate is getting married"

"How would he know that without knowing his soulmate?" Alec asked confused.

"You're going to think he's crazy" Catarina shook his head "He's been having...dreams" "Drams?" Alec asked, his mind going back to the many times he had dreams as well.

"Yeah...he sees places, hears things, smells...he believes they are connected with his soulmate" Cat explained

"Like...soulmate dreams?" Alec asked "They...they are real, aren't they?"

"Yeah, there are studies that explain it can happen" Catarina explained "When the bond is so strong, soulmates usually share dreams before they've met"

"They're frustrating" Alec shook his head.

"Do you have them too?" Catarina asked.

"Yeah" Alec nodded "Usually they are memories...but they are not mine, so I guess they are my soulmate's...and sounds, I can hear voices sometimes. And his scent...I can never get rid of it" "What do you smell?" Catarina asked "Is it any specific scent?"

"Sandalwood" Alec responded "All around me...that's the only thing that never changes." "Sandalwood?" Catarina asked suddenly surprised.

"Yeah...why?" Alec asked unsure.

"C-Can I look at your mark?" Catarina asked carefully.

"O-Okay..." Alec said pulling up his sleeve and showing his wrist to Catarina. Catarina gasped when she saw the delicate MB scripted on Alec's wrist.

* * *

 **ALMOST!**

 **A bit emotional...but we're getting there!**

 **Please favorite and follow! and review if you would like to let me know what you think :)**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE! :D Thanks for reading my last chapter! and thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad to know you're all excited to know where this is going :) Hopefully you'll enjoy the journey!**

 **So...here's a new chapter! I own nothing but the plot and the OCs**

* * *

Alec dreamed of green fields that night. It was a small cabin by the shore of a lake with a great big forest behind. Alec could hear laughter, but as he looked around he could see no movement. The only thing moving were the bright orange tree leaves as the wind blew. The lake was calm, no movement, no sound. Alec looked around, trying to see if he could remember if he had been here before, but was unable to. This was not a memory of his.

Alec started walking towards the house where the laughter was coming from. It was a small kid's laugh, joyful and carefree, and it reminded Alec of his childhood. As Alec reached the front door, the mark on his wrist started to itch. Alec looked down to the delicate MB scripted on his wrist and wondered if this was another soulmate-dream. He guessed it must be since this was no place he ever remembered going and his mark was bothering you. Looking around once more, Alec tried to locate his soulmate. Maybe he would be here somewhere. Suddenly the laughter stopped, bringing Alec's attention back to the front door of the cabin.

A terrified scream traveled through the air from the inside of the house. Alec's reflexes kicked in and he ran inside the house, trying to find the little kid who was in trouble. The screams did not stop and got louder as Alec traveled around the house. Alec burst through the open door at the end of the hall, it lead to a small bedroom with a view towards the forest. Alec stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. The screams had stopped, but Alec barely had time to notice it when he saw the woman hanging from the ceiling fan. She had a rope wrapped around her neck and she dangled limply from the ceiling.

* * *

Magnus woke up with a gasp. He was covered in sweat as his clothes were sticking to his skin and the bed covers were tangled with his legs. He gasped for breath, his wide green eyes looking around the room in panic. The image of the woman hanging from the ceiling fan stock in his mind like a terrible memory. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He knew it was a terrible memory, it was one of the worst he had from where he was a child. When he found his own mother hanging from the ceiling of her own room. It was not something a child his age should have seen.

"Magnus?" a voice came from his room's door.

Magnus looked up to find his best friend and roommate Ragnor standing by the door with the light of his phone illuminating the room. Magnus tried to say something, but he was still breathing hard and trembling. A small sob escaped his lips and Ragnor moved forward to be closer to him. Ragnor set his phone down on the night table next to Magnus's bed, turning the light off. Sitting next to his best friend, Ragnor pulled the hair away from Magnus's forehead.

"You alright?" Ragnor whispered

"Y-Yeah..." Magnus nodded, still trembling but calming down a little bit "Just a nightmare"

"Wanna talk about it?" Ragnor asked softly.

"I saw her again" was all Magnus said but Ragnor understood right away.

With a deep sad sigh, Ragnor pushed Magnus down so he was lying down on his bed again. Magnus had finally managed to calm his breathing and was just trying to get the horrible picture out of his mind.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Ragnor asked.

"No" Magnus shook his head "She's still there"

"I'll make you some tea" Ragnor offered standing up "Then we'll watch some Doctor Who to distract you, alright?"

"Alright" Magnus nodded "Sorry for waking you up"

"I had to be up in two hours anyways" Ragnor shrugged "Not a problem to wake up early"

"I'm still sorry" Magnus frowned

"Come on" Rangor said "You can make it up by not complaining about my terrible skills at making tea"

"Oh God" Magnus groaned but laughed lightly "Thank you Rags"

"Don't mention it" Rangor smiled at his best friend and walked off towards the kitchen to get the tea ready.

* * *

"Hello love" Catarina greeter Ragnor as he took a seat on the booth at their favorite restaurant.

"Hey! How's work?" Ragnor asked her with a smile.

"Oh you now" Catarina shrugged "I've cleared more bruises and cuts than I've ever done in my life...but it's good"

"I remember the school nurse at our middle school" Ragnor grinned at the memory "I used to have a crush on her"

"Should I be worried?" Catarina joked.

"Oh God, no!" Ragnor winced "My nephew studies at the same school and she still works there...She's like 20 years older than me and the years have not done her any favors"

Catarina burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand so she did not disturb the other people around them. However, the image of a younger Ragnor crushing over a woman who was 20 years older than him was just too much for her. Ragnor groaned and tried to get her to stop, but she just kept laughing until the food Ragnor had previously ordered for them arrived.

"So...tell me about this crush of yours" Catarina grinned.

"It was terrible...I would do anything to get sent to the nurse's office" Ragnor shook his head "I would fake sick, get paper-cuts, fall off so I got scratches...anything to get there"

"That's terribly cute" Catarina gushed

"Tell that to Magnus!" Ragnor chuckled "One time, I ended up falling off the stairs and Magnus was dragged down with me"

"Oh God" Catarina giggled "What happened?"

"This time it was not my fault!" Ragnor defended "Not...all of it at least. You see, I never intended to fall off the stairs, but I tripped and I tried to get a hold of Magnus to stop the fall, but he was such weak boy (don't tell him I said that) and ended up falling with me"

"What did he do?" Catarina laughed

"Oh he started complaining" Ragnor shook his head with a chuckle "He scraped his knee against the floor and teared his favorite pair of pants...he didn't talk to me for a week!"

"I can see him getting upset about it" Catarina giggled "Oh God! That's just precious...I need to hear this story from Magnus"

"He probably will be all dramatic about it" Ragnor rolled his eyes "He'll make himself the damsel in distress"

"That is what will make it better" Catarina grinned, taking one french fry from her place.

Catarina and Ragnor ate their lunch in comfortable chat. They talked about their classes and work and projects to be done. They laughed and joked and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. However, Ragnor could see something was bothering Catarina, or at least, something had her distracted.

"Is everything alright?" Ragnor asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Cat asked looking up "Yeah, everything's good"

"Uh huh...how about you stop lying and tell me what happened?" Ragnor said with a soft smile. "You need to keep a secret" Catarina explained "Can you do that?"

"Of course" Ragnor nodded, frowning with concern "What happened?"

"You know the guy I told you about?" Cat asked "The third year teacher?"

"Oh yeah, Alejandro or something?" Ragnor asked

"Alexander, but yeah…well we were talking at out lunch break" Catarina explained "I was trying to convince him to go out on a date with Magnus..."

"Oh God Cat!" Ragnor groaned "I though you were done with that"

"Hear me out!" Catarina protested "He started telling me he would rather wait for his soulmate-" "Good for him!" Ragnor nodded "You should be able to drop the subject now"

"I said hear me out!" Catarina snapped "He told me he was getting soulmate dreams, like Magnus. So he got to describing what he saw and stuff, said they were mostly memories but they were not his memories...and then he told me that the only thing that never changed in his dreams was the scent of sandalwood"

"Sandalwood?" Ragnor frowned and under said under his breath "That's not weird at all"

"So it got me thinking...What are the chances that the one thing that always describes Magnus is his sandalwood scented shampoo, right?" Catarina said

"Cat...the chances of them being soulmates-" Ragnor started

"And then Alexander showed me his mark" Catarina continued "And it had MB in neat calligraphy"

"No way" Ragnor gasped with wide eyes "Are you sure?!"

"And his name is Alexander Lightwood!" Catarina nodded "AL! like Magnus's mark!"

"Oh My God!" Ragnor exclaimed.

"I know!" Catarina gushed "We need to get them together!"

"Whoa...okay, hold on" Ragnor said "You can't get in between those two!"

"I'm not!" Catarina protested "But we need to find a way for them to meet!"

"Catarina, no" Ragnor said sternly "They will meet when the time comes...you can't just mess with it!"

"But...they are waiting for each other!" Catarina cried "They are miserable without each other and everything would be fixed if they just met!"

"I know Cat" Ragnor sighed "It hurts seeing my best friend like that...but we cannot mess up with fate!"

"You don't believe in fate" Catarina frowned.

"No, but I do believe there is something out there controlling all of this" Ragnor said "Soulmates are meant to meet when they are ready...you cannot force them to meet before time!"

"But what if they are meant to meet because of me?" Cat asked "What if I'm supposed to introduce them to each other?!"

Ragnor sighed and leaned against his chair. They had long ago finished with their food, so he had nothing to take or focus on. Crossing his arms, he looked up at the small light bulb on top of their table. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Catarina. She would get those two together with or without his help.

"We need to make sure they're the ones" Ragnor finally said "I know what the marks say, but we need to make sure they are soulmates and not just a terrible coincidence"

"Of course" Catarina nodded.

"I will not have Magnus getting hurt, we can't allow that" Ragnor shook his head "He is having nightmares again, whatever is going on in that head of his, it's affecting him much worse than we know"

"Really?" Catarina asked "Nightmares about what?"

"His mother" Ragnor sighed sadly "We can't tell Magnus about Alexander...he can't know we're trying to set them up"

"Why not?" Catarina asked "Shouldn't he know his soulmate is out there? He'll agree to meet him if he knew!"

"He'll get his hopes up and if it does not work out he'll end up hurting more than now" Ragnor said fiercely "We can't allow that"

"Okay" Catarina nodded and took a deep breath "Now we have to convince them both to meet without telling them about each other"

* * *

 **Sorry...it didn't happen on this chapter...but we'll get there :) The meeting is coming...sometime haha!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! :D Lemme know what you think of the story so far!**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy November 1st! :D In my country (Guatemala) we call it "Dia de los Santos" which in English means "Day of the Saints", and it is a holiday here in Guatemala :$ Thought I would let you know HAHA!**

 **Anyways...new chapter! :D Thanks for reading my last one! And for the amazing reviews!**

 **Hope you like this one, I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"Magnus?" Kathy asked softly from the front desk.

"Yes Kathy?" Magnus asked, reaching her and smiling kindly.

"C-Can I talk to you?" She asked nervously, looking at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked concerned.

"Y-Yes...I just...need to talk to you" Kathy said "A-Actually, if we could all talk...We can do it after our shifts or..."

"Eddie close the shop!" Magnus called noticing they had no new clients "Staff reunion, NOW!"

Eddie closed the shop as requested and everyone gathered around the staff room for the meeting Magnus had just announced. Kathy was sitting down on the small sofa that had been placed with Eddie sitting next to him. Magnus was leaning against the wall with Anne sitting on a chair in front of Kathy.

"You didn't have to call a meeting" Kathy blushed.

"What's going on?" Anne asked with a frown.

"Kathy wanted to talk to all of us" Magnus said.

"Is everything alright?" Eddie asked Kathy.

"I guess..." Kathy shrugged "Well, as you all know, I am going to have a baby in less than two months...I had a doctor's appointment yesterday"

"And?" Anne asked excited "How's our little boy?"

"He is...alright" Kathy said struggling a bit.

"Kathy? What's wrong?" Magnus asked concerned "Is the baby alright?"

"He's alright" Kathy said quickly "The doctor said he is doing wonderful, he's healthy and good..."

"But...?" Eddie asked.

"So...you know how I have practically been living with my cousin, right?" Kathy asked.

"With Melissa, yeah" Anne nodded.

"Well...she got engaged and her boyfriend is moving in with her" Kathy explained "A-And well...They have to start thinking about their future and plan the wedding and all that stuff…"

"Kathy?" Magnus whispered noting how soft tears started to trail down Kathy's cheeks.

"She asked me to move out" Kathy choked out "I-I...I don't have anywhere to go! A-And I k-know it does not concern you, b-but I-I...I don't know what to do!"

"Oh sweetie" Eddie cooed moving forward to hug her tightly.

"I...I k-know it is too much t-to ask...b-but if I c-could crash a-at one of your s-sofas for a f-few nights I...I'll p-pay you b-back!"

"Nonesense" Eddie shook his head "You can stay with me, but you are not sleeping on a sofa!"

"I d-don't w-want to b-bother you" Kathy shook his head.

"You are not bothering me, I offered" Eddie insisted "Plus, you're pregnant...there is no way you're sleeping in a sofa! I have a spare room, you can stay there"

"T-Thank you" Kathy smiled, her crying stopping. Eddie grinned at her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh that means you'll be closer to us!" Anne grinned, trying to lift the mood.

"We can help you move out!" Magnus said "I can decorate your new room! It'll be magnificent!"

"We can set up a nursery!" Eddie clapped happily "We'll buy furniture and toys and clothes!"

"You have not gone baby shopping?!" Anne gasped at Kathy.

"I mean...I have a few things" Kathy shrugged "I always guessed I would have to wait until I got my own place..."

"We're going shopping!" Magnus exclaimed "This weekend...the shop is closed on Saturday, we'll go then!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Eddie grinned.

Kathy smiled at them and hugged them all one by one. Her pregnancy had been a hard one and she knew she would not be able to move forward without the support of her friends.

* * *

"MAGNUS!" Cat cried down the line.

"Damn Cat" Magnus hissed pulling the phone away from his ear "Do you have to be so loud?"

"You need to pick me up at the school today!" Catarina explained quickly.

"Can't do darling" Magnus shook his head "Promised Kathy I would drive her home after work"

"But...Magnus!" Cat said "This is important!"

"I'm sure you can find someone else to drive you" Magnus said "I'm sorry"

"You don't understand!" Cat insisted "YOU need to come pick me up!"

"Catarina...what is this about?" Magnus frowned, putting down the nail-polish he was using on the client.

Magnus put the nails of her client to dry while he walked off to talk with Catarina. He apologized to the client quickly before turning back to his conversation with Cat.

"...and Alexander will be here!" Cat was saying.

"Oh no...this is about your blind-date idea?" Magnus groaned "I told you I wanted nothing to do with that!"

"No! you don't understand!" Catarina exclaimed.

"Goodbye Cat...I've got work to do!" Magnus said, hanging up the call.

With a sigh, Magnus put his phone away and walked back to his client. He apologized once more and continued with the manicure he was working on. When the shop was finally closed for the day, Magnus was pulling on his coat as he approached Eddie and Kathy. They were now living together after Kathy moved out of her cousin's house.

"Here are my keys" Eddie explained giving her the keys "I promise I'll get you a copy by the end of the week"

"It is no trouble" Kathy smiled "How are you going to get in, though?"

"I'm taking Matt's keys" Eddie shrugged "Staying with him today...it's out anniversary!"

"Awn that's so sweet" Kathy smiled "Tell him I say hi...and congrats!"

"Wow Edward" Magnus smirked "Four years together, right?"

"Yes!" Eddie sighed dreamily "I think he's going to pop up the question tonight"

"Ooh! We need to celebrate!" Magnus grinned.

"We should have a dinner out all of us!" Anne spoke "Bring our dates, have some fun!"

"You are forgetting you and Eddie are the only ones in a relationship right now" Kathy frowned.

"It matters not" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss "You can be my date Katherine"

* * *

"Do you think Matt will propose to Eddie?" Kathy asked as they walked down the hallway

"He better or Eddie will be depressed tomorrow" Magnus shook his head.

"It would be so wonderful!" Kathy gushed "A wedding!"

"Eddie better call me his best man or I'll fire him" Magnus joked "It would be so exciting!"

Suddenly a guy walked out of an apartment door and bumped against Magnus who was just passing by. Magnus gasped as he stumbled backwards. More than the surprise of bumping against someone, Magnus was surprised by the electric shock that went through his body.

"I'm so sorry!" The man stumbling a bit but already walking off towards the elevator.

"Be careful would you?!" Magnus snapped "This are designer boots!"

"Sorry!" The man called walking off in a hurry "Gotta go...sorry again!"

"Ough" Magnus groaned "He could have ruined my McQueen boots!"

"He's funny" Kathy giggled "He's always rushing around, being clumsy and bumping against everyone..."

"Who is he?" Magnus asked, absently scratching the mark on his wrist.

"His name is Alec" Kathy said "He's very nice...helped me the other day to bring all my shopping bags"

"Mmm..." Magnus hummed looking down the hallway even though it was now deserted.

"You alright?" Kathy asked

"Yeah" Magnus nodded "Yeah...let's just...let's get you home, yeah?"

* * *

"You alright Alec?" Izzy asked as they sat in the dinner table at their parent's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alec nodded, keeping his eyes down.

"You don't seem fine" Jace pointed out from across the table.

"I'm just...distracted" Alec shrugged "It's been a long week"

"How's work by the way?" Maryse Lightwood asked "I take it your classes are going alright?"

"Yeah, they're great" Alec nodded "The kids are moving forward too quickly...they're a bunch of geniuses"

"Glad to hear" Maryse nodded "What about you Jace? How's the planning going?"

"Clary and Izzy are all over the place" Jace groaned

"We are not!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I just want to get married" Jace shrugged "That can't be too complicated"

"And that is why you are not making any mayor decisions" Izzy rolled her eyes "That wedding would be a disaster if it was left in your hands"

"Jace can't plan a birthday party without messing it up" Alec chuckled "Let alone a wedding!"

"Oi! that's not true!" Jace protested "You are just jealous my wedding will be much more amazing than any of yours"

"Yeah right" Izzy rolled her eyes "My wedding will be ten times better than yours!"

"Wanna bet?" Jace challenged.

"Cut it out you two" Maryse said firmly and then turned towards her oldest son "Alexander, would you please stop scratching your wrist?"

"Sorry" Alec mumbled, dropping his hands.

"Is your mark bothering you?" Maryse asked with a frown.

"It just itches" Alec shrugged "Nothing too serious"

"It itches?" Izzy asked with wide eyes "Have you met him yet?!"

"No Izzy. I have not met my soulmate" Alec sighed "I'm pretty sure you would know by now if I had"

"But...your mark is bothering you" Jace frowned "That's not normal...is it?"

"It may mean he's been close to meeting his soulmate" Izzy offered "My mark bothered me for days when I first met Clary and she wouldn't stop talking about Simon...it wasn't until I met him that it stopped"

"I'm sure it's nothing" Alec shook his head.

"If you say so" Izzy sighed, dropping the subject...for now.

* * *

 **Oooookay...so this is kinda like a filler chapter? Wasn´t feeling too inspired here, sorry if it sucks :P**

 **But anyways...we´re getting there! :D**

 **BETWEEN! I have some GREAT news! :D As of today, November 1st, I've started with NaNoWriMo! And hopefully I'll be able to write my novel in a month! :D I should let you know how it goes and if any of you are interested in reading it, I might publish it somewhere so you guys can check it out :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this one! :( But this is a long chapter...I think! haha!**

 **Work has been crazy, they changes my schedule so I get home even later than I used to *sighs sadly* but I'll live...I hope HAHA! Anyways...hope you like this chapter! Thanks for those who have read my story so far...**

Alexander Lightwood walked down the streets, whistling softly to himself. It was a cool autumn evening. The sun was still up and it would still take a couple of hours before it was completely dark, so Alec had decided to take a walk. It was the weekend and he had finished grading all the homework from the week. He needed some time to get out, breath fresh air, and calm down. He had spent Friday dinner at his parent's house. His siblings had been there as well and the whole family had been reunited for a complete dinner. Alec loved his family. They were very important to him and he would give his life if it meant protecting any of them. However, sometimes they got to be too much for him. They were overwhelming. A bunch of energy of all different personalities together was never meant to end fine. And when they all got together against Alec...he needed to step away and calm his nerves.

It wasn't as if they were attacking him. They just asked one too many questions. They wanted to know about his soulmate. The soulmate he had not met yet. His mark had been bothering him the last days. It did that sometimes, every now and then it would start to itch or hurt slightly. He thought it was related to the dreams he had, the dreams about his soulmate, but he could never be sure. Sometimes he wished he could just meet his soulmate and be over with it. He was tired of waiting. Tired of being alone. Tired of everyone else finding their soulmate when he seemed to be so far away. It made him wonder if they would ever meet. Maybe his soulmate was in another country and they were never meant to know each other. Was it possible? To have a soulmate and for it to be almost impossible to meet? Maybe...Maybe it was just Alec. Maybe his soulmate didn't want to be found. Maybe his soulmate already had someone else, married maybe, with children and a perfect life. It happened. People would marry someone that was not their soulmate all the time, and they would build their life without knowing who their soulmate was. Maybe Alec's soulmate was like that. Maybe he loved someone else and was completely happy with it.

His family kept telling him he would find the one. That he would find someone, fall in love, and they would be together for the years to come. It didn't need to be his soulmate, maybe he would meet someone else and be happy. Alec shook his head. No, he couldn't do that. He knew he wanted his soulmate to be the one. They called him old-fashioned, but he knew what he wanted and he wanted his soulmate.

Alec was so deep in his own thoughts he jumped at the sound of a small scream ahead of him. Alec looked up and found a man pushing a woman against the wall and running away with her bag. Alec's instincts kicked in and he rushed forward, getting close to the woman. The man who had robbed her was long gone, and there was not a chance he could have caught her. However, the woman had just been pushed roughly against a wall and she was pregnant.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked her "Are you hurt?"

"Fine" the woman nodded. "Just fine..."

"Are you sure?" Alec frowned. "You don't look fine"

"Just...dizzy" the girl shook her head and groaned "Ough...I'll be fine"

"Let me help you" Alec said quickly "You should sit...I'll get you some water, whatever you need"

"Sir, I'm fine really" The woman tried to smile but it looked forced.

"You really should take a seat." Alec said. "I'm afraid of letting you go and something happening."

"Thank you." the woman smiled "I work on this shop...maybe we can go inside for a little bit? My friends will probably fuss over me"

"Sure...here, lemme help."

Alec opened the door for her and together they walked inside the shop. Alec looked around for a place to sit, and noticed it was a beauty salon. There was a small waiting area with a few chairs and a sofa. Alec guided the woman towards the sofa and helped her to sit.

"My name is Katy, by the way" the woman smiled, sitting down with a sigh of relief.

"Alec" he smiled at her "Are you alright? can I get you something to drink?"

"Kathy? Is everything alright?" A woman with short blond hair approached them "What happened?"

"Nothing...I'm fine" Kathy waved her hand "I just got dizzy"

"A guy just stole her bag outside...knocked her against the wall" Alec explained worried "She didn't fall...but she got dizzy."

"I'm fine...really" Kathy shook her head "I just need some water."

"I'll get you some...EDDIE!" the other woman called walking away.

"She's Anne...we work together" Kathy explained to Alec.

"What's going on?" A man asked coming out of a door behind the main desk.

He noticed Kathy and Alec right away and rushed forwards with a worried look on his face. He reached for Kathy first, placing his hands on her cheeks and looking at her face with a frown.

"Are you alright? Should we go to the hospital?" Eddie asked "We can call Magnus...he can drive us there"

"Eddie...Eddie I'm fine" Kathy pulled his hands away "Really...I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. "I...I can get you to the hospital? I don't want anything to happen"

"And who are you?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling away from Kathy.

As he stood up in front of Alec, Eddie looked him up and down. A small smirk formed on Eddie's mouth as Alec blushed and squirmed uncomfortably on his place.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Eddie winked.

"Edward" Kathy snapped with a scowl "You have a boyfriend!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Eddie cried turning to look at Kathy.

"Here's your water." Anne returned with a glass of water. "Do you need anything? Magnus is coming"

"You didn't have to call him!" Kathy protested "He's probably busy"

"Please...if he finds out something happened to you and he was not notified" Eddie shuddered "He'll throw a fit!"

"Well...if you're in good hands" Alec started looking around awkwardly "Maybe I should get going"

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble" Kathy smiled apologetically at him.

"Don't apologize!" Alec exclaimed. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you further"

"who exactly are you?" Anne asked, frowning at Alec.

"He helped me" Kathy said "He saw what happened, couldn't catch the man who robbed me"

"Alec Lightwood" Alec pulled out a business card from his wallet "If there is anything else I can do, let me know. I have a brother who is a cop, so if you have any leads on the robbery, I can get him to help"

"Thank you so much" Kathy smiled "You're so kind"

"Least I could do" Alec smiled "Have a good day"

Alec walked off the shop with everyone's eyes on his back. As soon as he walked away from the shop, everyone turned back to look at Kathy. They made sure she was alright and calm enough to stand up. Once Anne and Eddie were sure Kathy would not faint on them, they gave her a little bit more of space. Just then Magnus walked inside, his coat flying dramatically behind him as he untangled the scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Kathy!" Magnus exclaimed rushing towards her "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Nothing...I'm fine" Kathy shook her head but let Magnus pull her on a hug.

"She was robbed outside of the shop" Anne explained "A guy helped her come here. Made sure she was not in danger"

"A guy?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"A HOT guy" Eddie smirked "He was dreamy, I'm telling you"

"Eddie" Kathy warned "He was just being nice"

"Oh he was gay as hell" Eddie said with a grin "I could feel it"

"Oh yeah?" Magnus looked amused "And who was this mysterious savior?"

"His name was Alec" Kathy explained "Said he could help if we found the one who attacked me"

"He left a business card" Anne explained giving it to Magnus. "In case we need to call him"

Magnus looked at the business card Anne had given to him. It was plain white with just a name in black font and underneath a phone number and email in a smaller size of font. Alexander Lightwood. Magnus felt his mark itching and he tried to ignore it. This could not be the same person, the same Lightwood.

"I'm pretty sure he's the brother of your client" Kathy said softly "Isabelle Lightwood?"

"It's just a coincidence" Magnus shook his head.

"Lightwood is not exactly a well-known last name" Anne said.

"Well, you've got his phone now" Eddie shrugged "And he's hot as hell...would not hurt to give him a call"

"Wouldn't it be...weird?" Magnus frowned "I mean, I didn't meet him. He doesn't know who I am!"

"Call in place of Kathy" Anne suggested "Say you're her boss and are grateful for her being safe"

Magnus shook his head, but still saved the card. It did not go unnoticed to the rest of the, but everyone decided not to comment on it. Magnus turned back to Kathy and made sure she had not been hurt. He insisted on going to the doctor to make sure everything was alright with the baby, so they booked an appointment for the next day at noon.

"Alright...there's nothing else to do" Magnus said "Let's all just go home"

"I'll close the shop" Anne offered. "I still need to clean my station."

"Thank you Anne" Magnus smiled, kissing her cheek. "You've got how to get home?"

"Yeah, John is picking me up" Anne smiled, referring to her long-term boyfriend.

"Good. Send him my love, yeah?" Magnus grinned.

"Of course!" Anne grinned back and said goodbye to everyone else.

They all said goodbye, Eddie riding with Kathy since now they shared an apartment. Edward had not mentioned anything about being engaged to Matt, which made them believe Matt had not proposed on their anniversary date they had a couple of days ago. No one had mentioned anything, so Eddie would not get upset, but they were just waiting for that moment to happen. Matt and Eddie were soulmates and completely in love with each other. They all knew they would get married some day, they just had to wait for that day to happen.

Magnus drove off towards his own apartment, the business card feeling heavy in his pocket. He didn't know what was wrong. Maybe he could call as Anne had offered. Mention he was Kathy's boss and thank him...but wouldn't that be weird? Alexander had given his card to Kathy, not Magnus, and he was probably expecting Kathy to call him. What if Eddie was wrong? What if he was not gay after all? Shaking his head, Magnus scowled himself. It didn't matter if he was gay or not. Magnus was not going to call him, or get in touch with him. The fact that his initials matched those of Magnus's wrist meant nothing.

Arriving home, Magnus noticed all the lights were off. That meant Ragnor had gone to Catarina's place. Magnus sighed as he walked inside his apartment, dropping his coat on the hanger and leaving his boots by the door. Unwrapping his scarf, he dropped it on the sofa and then lay down there. Closing his eyes, Magnus thought about what had just happened. Taking the small card from his pants pocket, Magnus read the name and the phone number over and over. Taking his phone out, Magnus saved the phone in his contact. 'Alexander' it read, and Magnus wondered if he should call or not. He wanted to, but knew it would be insane if he did. What would Alec think? He would probably ignore him. See the unknown number and not answer. Taking a deep breath and knowing he was making a mistake, Magnus opened the text messages and sent a new text.

 _Excuse me...is this Alexander Lightwood? -MB_

Magnus dropped his phone on his chest and stared at the ceiling. That was a mistake and a really stupid question. Of course it was him, that was a very stupid question and Magnus slapped himself mentally. He waited for Alec to answer. After 15 minutes of waiting, Magnus was ready to give up when his phone chimed with a new notification. Unblocking the screen, Magnus found Alexander had answered.

 ** _Yeah...who is this? -AL._**

 _Name's Magnus. You helped one of my employees today? -MB_

 ** _Oh! You mean Kathy? Is she alright? -AL_**

 _She's fine! I just wanted to thank you, for helping her. We're really close at the shop and we worried for her. -MB_

 _ **It was no problem. Glad I could help -AL**_

Magnus stared at the screen for a moment. How was he supposed to answer that? He had done what he had planned, but he didn't know what to do to keep the conversation going. Magnus frowned, he had never in his life been left without words. However, it seemed he didn't have to worry. His phone chimed with a new text message.

 ** _Can I ask you something? -AL_**

 _You already did. -MB_

 _ **What is your last name? -AL**_

 _Why are you asking? Planning on talking to me more often? -MB_

Magnus grinned at the small screen. He was back on his game. He teased, he flirted. He just hoped Alec would continue with the little banter and he would get to talk to him some more. He was so excited, he completely ignored the tingling feeling on his wrist.

 ** _Not unless I know your last name. -AL_**

 _Magnus Bane, at your service ;) -MB_

 _ **Nice to meet you Magnus. I am Alec Lightwood. -AL**_

 _ **You probably already knew that... -Alec**_

 _ **Sorry... -Alec**_

 _You're cute._

 _Nice to meet you Alexander. -Magnus_

* * *

Magnus was sitting on the living room's sofa when Ragnor found him. Magnus had been texting Alexander all morning, swapping stories and random facts with each other. Magnus had noticed how the small mark on his wrist ached slightly, but it didn't hurt. It was almost as if it was...longing for something. As weird as it sounded, that was the only way Magnus could explain it. He thought it had something to do with Alec. He had the initials tattooed on his wrist, and he only wished Alec had his own initials on his wrist.

They had been talking all week. They swapped texts here and there, but never dared to call. They just talked for a few minutes in between the week, but this weekend their chat had been non-stop. They seemed to just get along, be happy just talking to each other. They knew about each other, but their conversations never went too personal. They were still strangers after all, they had never heard each other, or heard their own voices. It was just..not something they were ready for.

"What you grinning about?" Ragnor asked as he walked inside the living room.

"Nothing." Magnus mumbled, typing away on his phone.

"Liar" Ragnor pushed Magnus's feet off the coffee table to pass through.

"Just a friend" Magnus shrugged, putting his phone down.

"Uh-Huh" Ragnor smirked, taking a seat next to him. "Is he hot?"

"Why are you asking?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

Just then the front door opened and Catarina walked inside. She had some grocery bags in her hands, while trying to type on her phone at the same time. She was still wearing the lab coat she used at the school from part of her uniform, and her long blond hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head. She had a few blue hairlights in her hair that combined with the blue blouse she had underneath the white coat. She closed the door with her foot and moved towards the kitchen, all the while taking her jacket off and placing it on the rack just by the door.

"How can you do that?" Ragnor called back at her, shaking his head.

"Do what?" Catarina asked confused.

"Do all that stuff at the same time!" Ragnor cried "How is it possible?"

"Magic." Cat grinned, putting the bags away on the kitchen counter and walking back to the living room.

She had now removed her shoes and left them by the door as well. She approached Ragnor who was sitting on the sofa next to Magnus. She bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips, whispering a quiet 'hello' and then moving to greet Magnus. However, the hair dresser was too busy typing away on his phone to pay attention to Catarina. She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Ragnor, confused about their best friend reaction.

Ragnor just rolled his eyes and pointed at the phone number on Magnus's hand. Catarina raised an eyebrow and smirked mischeviously. Leaning closer to Magnus, slowly so he would not notice her plan, Catarina reached her hand and snatched the phone out of his hands. Magnus was startled at the sudden movement and looked up with wide eyes. By then, however, Catarina had already jumped off the sofa and was raising out of the room.

"Hey! Give that back!" Magnus called, standing up and racing after Cat.

Cat ran towards Ragnor's room and locked herself inside. Magnus reached just moments after she had locked the door and started banging on the door, demanding for her to open it. Magnus knocked against the door as hard as he could, screaming at Catarina to open the door. Inside, Cat was leaning against the door, laughing at how dramatic Magnus was being and she had not been able to look at the text messages yet.

"Catarina! I'm serious!" Magnus roared. "If you do not give me my phone back I will be so pissed at you! I swear I will never talk to you again!"

"Come on!" Ragnor chuckled from down the hall. "What do you have to hide?"

"It's none of your freaking business!" Magnus snapped "Catarina! Give me my phone NOW!"

"Chill out Mags" Catarina called "I just want to know who you're talking to!"

"Give me my phone!" Magnus cried kicking the door. "I'll kick the door down! I swear I will!"

"No you won't" Ragnor cut in. "You break it, you pay it"

"I break it, your girlfriend's fault!" Magnus glared at Ragnor before turning back to the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Magnus was about to keep knocking on the door, when it suddenly opened. Magnus almost hit Catarina if he had not stopped his knocking on time. Glaring at Catarina, who held his phone against her chest, Magnus tried to take it back. Cat pulled back and was able to avoid Magnus grabbing his phone. Catarina fixed Magnus with a serious look, raising an eyebrow.

"Who is Alexander?" Catarina asked.

* * *

 **FINALLY! even though they do not know it yet...but we're getting there! :D Or something...haha!**

 **Anyways...leave your reviews and favorites below, yeah?**

 **Also...on my last chapter I told you I had started with NaNoWriMo! :D Well, I have started publishing, so if you are interested you can read my original story here:**

 **tablo . io / nadiainklover / wingless - angel**

 **Yes, I took the name as my old fanfic. I just love that title haha! :$ Remove the spaces and you should have access! :D**

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update! D: But I have good news! I am officially done with my first year of college *happy dance* and that means I will have more time to write! (I hope haha!)**

 **So thanks for reading my story and for giving me your feedback :) I hope you like this story as well.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Alec's mind drifted to what had happened over the past few weeks. He had been pleasantly surprised when he received the first text, asking to know who he was. Alec had been cautious at first, not trusting whoever was texting him. But then the name...Magnus Bane. It just clicked something on him. The way it sounded when he said it out loud, when he mouthed it quietly in his room at night, just thinking about it...It made his heart race and something inside of his ache. It was fondness, it was something else, something he could not explain. He wondered if he was the one. If this Magnus Bane was the one. Alec rubbed the two letters tattooed on his wrist, MB, and it made Alec wonder if they belonged to Magnus Bane.

After weeks of texting each other and just getting to know one another, Alec sometimes wondered if Magnus's wrist read AL. They had never asked about soulmates, he didn't even know if Magnus was dating someone. He didn't know if Magnus was even gay! What if he wasn't? What if he had the initials of some pretty girl tattooed on his wrist?

"Alec?" Catarina asked snapping her fingers in front of his face. Alec jumped back, startled at the sudden movement of Cat's fingers. He turned her eyes towards her, his blue eyes finally focusing on something.

"What?" Alec asked confused.

"Are you alright?" Catarina grinned, trying not to laugh. "I thought I lost you for a moment back there"

"Yeah...just thinking" Alec shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"About that guy you've been texting?" Catarina smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Alec asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh come on. You really think I haven't noticed?" Catarina chuckled, shaking her head. "Please, you've been clinging to that phone for weeks now! Who are you texting?"

"It's just someone I know" Alec shrugged.

"What's his name?" Catarina asked.

"How do you know he's a guy?" Alec frowned "It could be a girl for all you know"

"Alec, no offense, but you're as straight as a circle" Catarina rolled her eyes. "There is no way you would be swooning over a text message if you were talking to a girl"

"I don't swoon" Alec looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"You totally do" Catarina laughed. "Come on...you can tell me"

"I...I don't actually know him" Alec started "It's a long story, I helped a friend of his and he texted me to thank me. and we've been talking since then"

"What's his name?" Catarina asked, frowning. At the back of her mind she thought that it was too much of a coincidence that Alec's story clicked with the one Magnus had told him.

"His name is Magnus" Alec finally said, almost breathless.

Catarina's mind started to spin. It could not be. How had she not noticed?! Magnus had been crushing over the guy on his phone and she knew it was someone called Alexander. When she had seen her friend at school texting someone and swooning over every text message, she found it weird, but she never thought it could be the same situation.

Catarina started to grin when everything started to click into place. She already knew her two friends could be soulmates, she just needed to get them together. But apparently, she didn't need to do any of that. They had found each other by themselves and now they just needed to meet in person and they would know.

"What are you grinning about?" Alec frowned.

"Oh I just realized something" Catarina grinned further.

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch break. Alec packed the food he had not finished and stood up, making sure none of the kids ran to their class. they said goodbye to each other and moved towards their own class or office. Catarina was grinning from ear to ear, her mind spinning with ideas of how to get them together. She needed to reunite her two friends, and it had to be perfect.

* * *

"Magnus?" Kathy called from the front desk.

"Yeah?" Magnus asked, walking out of the staff room.

"Your 1:30 is here" Kathy said.

Magnus turned towards the small waiting area and saw two women there. One was Isabelle, the client Magnus had worked before. Her jet black hair was styled in a perfect bun on top of her head. She was wearing a black top with a beautiful yellow skirt that reached her mid thigh. She had black stilettos, making her look even taller than what she already was. The woman next to her was dressed completely different than Isabelle. Her hair was fairy red and it fell on messy curls over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a few tears here and there and they had some stains of paint. She was wearing a green blouse and black converse.

"Hello ladies" Magnus grinned at them. "Ms. Fray?"

"That's me!" The red head smiled shyly "Hello"

"Hello" Magnus smiled "I'm Magnus Bane, your stylist for today. If you could follow me?"

Magnus guided her towards his station, indicating her to take a seat and adjusted the height of it so she was sitting at a comfortable distance. Isabelle had followed them and was standing next to Magnus, grinning at her friend through the mirror.

"So I take it you are the bride-to-be?" Magnus asked, his hands moving through Clary's hair to get rid of any knots she may have.

"Yes" Clary grinned "We're getting married next month"

"Well, Miss soon-to-be-Lightwood" Magnus grinned

"You can call me Clary" the red-haired smiled.

"So Clary!" Magnus clapped his hands "I take it you are here to see what you would like for your wedding day, correct?"

"Yeah, Isabelle mentioned we could consult with you about the hair...I'm still not sure what I'll be wearing" Clary said nervously.

"You don't have the wedding dress yet?!" Magnus exclaimed.

"We have the options" Isabelle spoke "But we're still deciding"

"Alright...I guess we can make a style that goes with all the options" Magnus said "Are you going to use a vail?"

"I was thinking of a small tiara and the vail on the back" Clary explained.

"Alright...so would you like to have the hair up or would you rather keep it down?" Magnus asked, picturing what he could do with the different styles.

"My brother likes when her hair is down" Isabelle explained. "I tried to style her hair a couple of times and he would always let her hair fall...it's sickening sweet, actually"

Clary was blushing while Isabelle talked but she had a fond smile on her face. Magnus grinned and started to think of what he could do with the red-haired woman. He had a few ideas on mind, so he would show them and let them choose.

"Well, if he likes your hair loose, let's give him that" Magnus smiled "How about I do a braid on front, just where the tiara will be and curl your hair on the back. It should fall over your shoulders and give space to the vail"

"Can we see how it would look?" Clary asked shyly.

"Of course!" Magnus grinned and started working.

Magnus started doing Clary's hair while the three of them chatted. Isabelle kept throwing random things about the wedding preparations, talking about how everything was going and what they had left to do. There were very few things to get at this point, but Isabelle explained in detail everything, asking Magnus for his opinion. Afterwards, they started talking about themselves and people they knew. Isabelle chatted away about her boyfriend, who had not asked her to marry her yet.

"I mean, I know he will" Isabelle was explaining "I'm just hoping he'll do it soon"

"Simon will ask when the right time comes" Clary said "I mean, you still have a long road ahead of you. No need to rush it"

"I just want to organize my own wedding" Isabelle sighed happily "I love organizing weddings!"

"What about you Magnus?" Clary asked her stylist. "Are you married?"

"Gods no" Magnus shook his head "Not yet"

"What about your soulmate?" Izzy asked "Have you found him yet"

"I don't think so, no" Magnus shook his head "It is too early to talk, really. I'm surrounded by soulmates in love being all sweet together, I'm not sure I could manage to have my own right now"

"Oh really?" Izzy raised an eyebrow "I bet you're just waiting for him to show up and you'll be head over heels"

"Time can only tell" Magnus shrugged, but smiled fondly.

* * *

 **So there you have it :) a quick update! Hopefully I'll be able to update much sooner than this one took.**

 **Tell me what you think! Follow and favorite as well.**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Update! :D Thanks for the great reviews on the previous chapter! and thanks for all the favs and follows! you guys are the ones who keep me going :)**

 **Hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Magnus had gone over some of the different hairstyles he could do for Clary's wedding. So far they had decided it would include some kind of braid. The trio had soon kicked it off and had not stopped talking. Magnus knew how to make small talk with clients. He knew what questions to ask and what comments to make. But with Izzy and Clary it was so effortless, almost like they had known each other for years.

"Damn it Simon" Izzy groaned as she read a text over her phone.

Magnus was now braiding Clary's hair, showing her the last hair style design Magnus had to offer. Magnus said nothing as Izzy kept muttering curses at her phone, but listened as she answered Clary.

"Is everything alright?" Clary asked concerned.

"Yeah...no...maybe" Izzy sighed "Simon can't come pick us up. Jace is busy as well...we'll have to take a taxi"

"Why don't you ask Alec?" Clary asked.

"He's in classes" Izzy said.

"Well...we'll be out of here around 3" Clary reasoned "He'll be out by then...just ask him to come pick us up after classes. We can wait a couple of minutes"

"Okay...I'll call him" Izzy said, walking off to make a call.

* * *

"Isabelle...you have 5 minutes before my next class starts" Alec said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I need a favor" Izzy said "Can you come pick Clary and I at the hair salon?"

"Izzy, I'm in class" Alec frowned, moving some papers on his desk and supporting the phone between his ear and shoulder "Why don't you get Jace or Simon to pick you up?"

"Simon has band practice" Izzy explained "And Jace was called in for a meeting...please come pick us up"

"I have classes!" Alec exclaimed, turning his voice down when the first students started walking inside the class.

"Come pick us up after you get out!" Izzy said. "We still have a long way to go, whenever you get out is fine"

"Where are you exactly?" Alec sighed, already agreeing.

"Bane's Beauty and Hair salon...it's at the end of 9th street. Just across the street from that coffee shop you like" Izzy explained.

"Okay, I know where" Alec nodded "I'll be there by 3:30pm"

"Great!" Izzy grinned down the line "See you!"

Alec put his phone away as Isabelle hung up the call. He placed his phone on his desk just as the last of his students walked inside the class. The final bell rang and Alec closed the door of his class. Turning back to his students, Alec started with his class for today.

* * *

Catarina was just cleaning a scrap on one of the first year's knee, when her phone started buzzing. Catarina looked over at her desk momentarily, before returning to her task at hand. She would answer her phone once she was done with her job.

Once she covered the scrap with some gaze pad, she gave the little boy a lollipop. He thanked her and ran out of her office, towards his class. Catarina was just throwing away the cotton she had used to clean the injury when two other kids walked inside. One of them was a girl, crying as she held her arm against her chest. The other one was a boy, probably a friend of hers, and was guiding her gently towards the bed in the infirmary. Catarina moved towards them and noticed the girl had injured her wrist while playing volley-ball at their EP class. Catarina gently examined her wrist, and she was able to verify it was not broken. Thank God, Catarina thought. Gently she placed some cream over it and gave her a pill for the pain. Then, she gently wrapped her wrist so it would be immobilized.

Her phone kept buzzing on her desk during this process, but she tried to ignore it. However, as the buzzing became more and more insisting, she knew something most be wrong. However was trying to get in touch with her needed an answer right away. Once the students were out of her office, Catarina closed the door but did not lock it.

Moving towards her desk, she found her phone and saw two missed calls by Ragnor and three text messages. With a frown, Cat called her boyfriend without checking the text messages.

"Cat!" Ragnor said as soon as he answered "What took you so long to answer?"

"I'm at work" Catarina frowned "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine" Ragnor nodded "almost..."

"What's going on?" Catarina sighed, sitting on the chair of her desk.

"It seems I have to stay after classes to finish with the Final Show" Ragnor said "I will not be able to pick you up. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, love" Catarina said "You worried me! I thought something else had happened"

"I just hate having you take a taxi back home" Ragnor frowned "Maybe I could ask Magnus to get out early..."

"He's working" Catarina shook her head, smiling fondly "It's alright. I might catch a ride with someone here"

"doesn't make me feel better" Ragnor grumbled.

"I'll ask Alec" Cat giggled "That way you don't have to be jealous or whatever"

"I am not jealous!" Ragnor cried "I mean...there's nothing I should be jealous about, right?"

"Of course not" Catarina smiled "I'll let you know when I get home"

"Okay" Ragnor nodded "I love you"

"Love you too" Cat responded "Good luck with your project"

"Angel knows I need it" Ragnor chuckled before hanging up.

Catarina shook her head and placed her phone down. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and opened the door again. She would need to catch Alec before he left for the day and ask for a ride. If she was unable to she would need to catch a taxi or take the bus.

* * *

"ALEC!" Catarina called as she ran down the hall towards Alec, who was walking towards the parking lot.

Alec turned around at the sound of someone calling his name. He caught sight of Catarina down the hallway. She started running when she spotted him. Once she was close enough, she slowed down. Alec tried not to laugh at the sight of Catarina running in the small heels her shoes had. It was obvious Catarina was not used to using high shoes. Not like Alec's sister. It still amazed Alec how his sister could move around with such high heels on her feet. Catarina leaned down just in front of him, resting her arms on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" Alec chuckled at the sight of his friend.

"S-shut...up" Catarina panted "Just need...to breathe"

"Why were you running?" Alec laughed "And in those death traps! You could have died, you know?"

"Shut up" Catarina glared at him, standing up straight "One cannot die because of their own shoes"

"I beg to differ" Alec smirked.

"I said shut up!" Catarina hit his arm "I came all the way here to ask a favor, jerk"

"Ouch" Alec rubbed his arm "You hit hard!"

"Stop being such a girl" Catarina sticked her tongue at him, making Alec laugh again.

"What is it you needed?" Alec asked, a grin still playing on his lips.

"I need a lift home" Catarina asked. "Please?"

"Oh I'm sorry Cat, I'm not going that way" Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck "My sister asked me to pick her up, I'm going the other way"

"Damn it" Cat sighed "Which way are you taking? Maybe you can drop me off at Ragnor's place?"

"I'm going to 37th Street...My sister and our friend are at the hair salon and I have to pick them up"

"What hair salon?" Cat asked, curious. There were very few well-known hair salons in that area and Cat had this feeling...

"Uh...Not sure of the name" Alec frowned trying to remember "It's across the street from this coffee shop...Some Hair and Beauty salon?"

"Bane's Hair and Beauty Salon?" Catarina asked hopefully.

"I think so, yeah" Alec nodded "Why?"

"Can you give me a lift there?" Catarina asked.

"To the salon?" Alec asked "Look, if you have no one else I can drive you home after I pick up my sister and her friend...you don't have to stay at a place you don't know..."

"Oh no, the salon is perfect" Catarina cut him off "My friend works there. He can drive me home afterwards"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely" Catarina nodded "Now come on...you don't want to keep your sister waiting"

* * *

"I'm telling you! The man is killing me" Eddie complained loudly.

The shop had long emptied, leaving just their workers inside and two clients who were waiting to be picked up. All of them sat by the waiting area of the shop. Clary and Izzy were sitting on the sofas, Kathy behind the counter with Anne next to her. Magnus was leaning against the counter, next to the sofas and Eddie was standing in front of the sofa and the counter waving his arms dramatically as he told his story. They had been talking for 15 minutes now. It was a slow afternoon and no new clients were scheduled for the rest of the day. The two clients, Clary and Izzy, had quickly started a conversation with the stylists and they had been talking and joking around.l

"Have you talked to him?" Clary asked curiously.

"I tried to" Eddie sighed, his shoulders dropping "He just doesn't seem to understand!"

"Boys are blind" Izzy shrugged

"Right?" Eddie said, even though he was a boy himself.

"I think you should give it time" Kathy spoke up "Maybe he's not ready for that kind of commitment"

"Yeah, don't go too ahead of yourself" Anne nodded.

"Is he your soulmate?" Clary asked.

"Yeah" Eddie sighed happily.

"He's head over" Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at the sight of his friend.

"Okay...Confession time!" Izzy grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Anne, do you have a soulmate?"

"No, I don't" Anne shook her head.

"You don't have a soulmate?" Clary asked with wide eyes.

"I mean, I do have someone out there" Anne said, showing her wrist with the delicate DS on it "But I have not found him yet"

"I thought you were dating someone?" Clary frowned.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend...he's not my soulmate though" Anne shrugged.

"What about you Kathy?" Izzy asked.

"I found mine, yeah" Kathy nodded carefully, rubbing her belly absently "It didn't work out though"

"It didn't?" Clary asked.

"He walked out" Kathy shrugged "I'm fine, though...I'm happy"

"And that's all that matters" Magnus nodded and smiled at his friend.

"And you, Magnus?" Izzy said "You mentioned before you hadn't found your soulmate yet"

"that is correct" Magnus nodded.

"What does your mark read?" Clary asked.

"Does it matter?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms against his chest and making sure his mark was not visible.

"Of course it does!" Clary said "It is your soulmate!"

"Not everyone marries their soulmate, do they?" Magnus responded, looking at Clary directly.

"Well, I will" Clary said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Kathy asked "That's so romantic!"

Magnus tried to hide the surprise from his eyes. Clary was marrying her soulmate? But...AL...Alexander Lightwood...he couldn't be Clary's soulmate. He had his initials tattooed on his wrist!

"What's his name?" Anne asked Clary with a smile, no one noticing Magnus's reaction.

"Jonathan Herondale" Clary explained, showing the JH on her wrist.

And suddenly Magnus realized Alexander Lightwood was not Clary's fiancé and he was not going to be married...and he may be his soulmate who might be available and interested! And just as Magnus's mind was going millions of miles per minute, the front door opened with a small 'ding'.

Everyone turned around to see a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes followed by a small woman with blond long hair. Magnus gasped when his eyes landed on the man, and soon the man looked up and their eyes locked and everything around them stopped.

* * *

 **I'm not even sorry! :P hahaha!**

 **Tell me what you think! Leave your reviews below! Also, don't forget to follow and favorite! :) Thanks for reading!**

 **I published a Malec one-shot called ´What Happiness Feels Like´...you can check it out in my profile :)**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**

 **I am updating before the parties start here in Guatemala...Thanks for the wonderful reviews you've left in the previous chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger haha!**

 **This is a short chapter...hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

For a long time, Magnus had tried to imagine what it would feel like to meet his soulmate. As a kid he would stare at the tattoo on his wrist while lying down on his bed. Multiple scenarios would show in his young mind, as as he grew the scenarios did as well. They moved from meeting at the swings from the park to casually brushing shoulders while they walked through the mall. He would imagine that he would be buying some random article of clothing and they would reach for the same item and accidentally brush hands. He would imagine walking down a crowded street and meeting eyes across the masses of people. He would imagine being introduced by a friend of them on one of the many parties Magnus went, or that his soulmate would be the barista at one of the many Starbucks he went. But none of them could compare to the real thing. Nothing that Magnus had created on his mind could ever compare to meeting his soulmate for real.

Meeting those brilliant blue eyes for the first time took Magnus's breath away. Standing by the counter of his own shop while his soulmate stood by the door, Magnus could feel his knees go weak. Everything around them disappeared. Nothing mattered but the two of them.

Alec stood at the door of a beauty and hair salon and he would have never guessed that would be the place where he would meet his soulmate. He had heard stories, read books, and he thought he knew what it would feel like. What it would feel like to be standing in the same room as his soulmate, to meet that person for the first time. But nothing could compare to what he was hit as soon as he walked inside the shop. Almost as if he had been in a car crash, Alec was stunned by the impact and everything seemed to slow down and go into a daze. All he could focus on at that moment was the absolutely _gorgeous_ man standing by the counter of the shop. All green eyes and caramel skin, it seemed too good to be real. But there he was, and their eyes met, and everything disappeared but the man in front of him.

"-lec…Alec?" A voice broke through Alec's daze.

Shaking his head, Alec looked around to find his sister and Clary looking at him with concern written all over their faces. There was also a man staring him, one he remember seeing before but could not remember where. The man had a small grin on his face, and seemed to be trying not to jump in glee where he was standing. Catarina kept looking between him and the man by the counter, a smile on her lips as well. There were other two girls, but they were trying to talk to the man by the counter.

"Alec?" Izzy asked again, catching his attention "What is the matter with you?"

"I….I'm fine" Alec said, trying to settle down his mind so it would stop racing.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked "Maybe we should go home"

"NO!" Alec explained, maybe a bit too loud because he got everyone's attention.

Blushing deep red at being under everyone's gaze, Alec lowered his face. Across the room Magnus's eyes snapped towards the young man who had just walked inside his shop. He had been talking to Isabelle and Clary and exclaimed rather loudly a protest. The most delicious blush covered the man's cheeks, ears and neck and Magnus had to force himself not to gush right there. It was the most _adorable_ sight he had seen.

"What is going on here?" Anne asked with a frown.

"It's him" Magnus breathed out, almost sighing dreamily.

"Who?" Anne asked, looking around the room.

"His soulmate!" Kathy exclaimed, closing her mouth when she realized how loud she had been.

Everyone in the room quieted and stared between the two men, seeing to realize what was happening. Clary's mouth opened in a 'o' form when she looked between Magnus and Alec. Izzy gasped and then squealed happily. Eddie laughed, finally being able to jump around in excitement. Catarina giggled happily and skipped ahead, reaching Magnus.

"Y-You…." Magnus said taking a step forward. His eyes were locked with Alec, refusing to look away.

Alec looked up and locked eyes with him once again. His cheeks heated up once more, but he did not look away. Swallowing the lump on his throat, Alec took a step as well, moving to lift his sleeve up his arm.

"Yeah" Alec breathed out, showing the MB tattooed on his wrist.

Breathing deeply, Magnus revealed his own wrist and the AL tattooed there. There was a pregnant pause around the room as they all tried to figure out what to do. Alec and Magnus stopped a few steps in front of each other, just staring at each other. They tried to drink as much as they could from the person in front of them, trying to memorize every single detail.

"How about we give them some time?" Catarina suggested everyone else.

However as she spoke, she seemed to bring the two of them back to reality. Breaking the spell they had been placed on, the newly discovered soulmates looked around and seemed to realize how many people there was around them.

"Come with me" Magnus spoke first, extending his hand towards Alec to take. "We can go to the back room"

Alec seemed unsure for a moment, but finally nodded. He placed his hand on Magnus's, and sparks seemed to travel between both of them. They gasped, taking a step closer to each other. It was almost as if something was pulling them closer, but none seemed to mind. Magnus smiled at him, lacing their fingers together and leading the way towards the back room of his shop.

Closing the door behind them, they left all curious eyes behind. Magnus led the way towards the sofas in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, Magnus nodded at the place next to him for Alec to take. Swallowing, Alec sat next to Magnus, and looking at their hands that were still linked.

"So…that happened" Magnus breathed out, laughing softly.

"It's not what I thought it would happen" Alec spoke softly.

"Same here" Magnus said, looking away when he realized Alec was not going to look at him. "I…I don't know what I was actually expecting."

"But….this is good….right?" Alec asked, looking up at him.

Magnus looked back at his soulmate and his heart broke at the insecurity that was reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. Magnus tried to smile gently at him, moving to sit closer to him while keeping his hand linked with his own.

"It is" Magnus whispered. "It is perfect"

Alec blushed at that, but smiled at Magnus. He rubbed his other hand on his jeans, trying to think what to do next. Magnus seemed to sense his nervousness, so he leaned back. Giving more space to Alec.

"My name is Magnus Bane, by the way" Magnus said.

"Alec Lightwood" Alec introduced himself.

"Is Alec short for Alexander?" Magnus wondered.

"It is" Alec nodded "But I like Alec better…only my parents call me Alexander"

"Oh but Alexander is such a great name!" Magnus exclaimed, grinning slightly "It has certain melody to it…don't you think?"

"Well, it certainly is not as exotic as yours" Alec said, giving up in trying not to blush. He knew he would just spend the rest of this conversation with his cheeks bright red.

"It is so good to finally meet you" Magnus sighed happily.

"I feel the same" Alec said nervously. "Though I feel as if we could have met earlier"

"Are you serious?" Magnus laughed "I've been doing your sister's hair for a long time now…and apparently you know my best friend?"

"Catarina? we work together" Alec nodded. "And….you're the owner of this shop?"

"I am" Magnus nodded.

"Then we've talked before" Alec said.

"You saved Kathy's life" Magnus grinned "We could have skipped all the drama and met long before this"

"It was not meat to be" Alec chuckled. "It was worth it, don't you think?"

"Totally worth it" Magnus nodded. "I hope you don't mind….but I wanna do this right"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked confused.

"Let me take you on a date. Get to know you" Magnus explained "I don't want to jump right into a relationship…even if we're soulmates, not everyone works out"

"I would love that" Alec nodded, smiling gently at him.

* * *

 **what do you think? Leave your reviews and favorites below! :D**

 **Happy holidays everyone!**

 **xxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm a terrible human being! So sorry for keeping you waiting so long for an update...Work has been crazy after the holiday *sigh* but I am back and here is an update! Thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! :)**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs**

* * *

"I can't believe I missed it!" Ragnor exclaimed.

Catarina and Magnus had came back home…or Catarina had dragged Magnus away from Alec so they could get home. As happy as she was for them to be reunited, Catarina was tired after a whole day of working and needed to take a shower and just sleep. So after a long goodbye between Alec and Magnus where they promised to text each other as soon as they reached home and to get together the next day for breakfast, Catarina was able to get home.

Of course, as soon as they had arrived at Magnus's place, Ragnor had already been there. He had instantly noticed the change in Magnus, for some reason he was smiling even more than he had ever smiled. Knowing something had happened while he was gone, Ragnor had started to ask questions. Catarina retold the story, letting his own soulmate how their friend had found his other half.

"They were so sweet" Catarina gushed "So sweet you would have gotten a tooth-ache"

"We were not that bad" Magnus frowned "Plus…we weren't in the same rooms you for most of the part"

"Oh?" Ragnor asked, smirking "And where were you then?"

"Magnus dragged Alec to the back room" Catarina laughed.

"You move fast!" Ragnor raised his eyebrows in surprise "You do dog! Way to go!"

"Stop!" Magnus groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. "It wasn't like that"

"Uh huh" Catarina smirked.

"We just talked" Magnus snapped. "Because unlike you, we would like to keep this slow!"

"Oh please" Ragnor rolled his eyes "You can't be slower than us….we took a year to get together!"

"True" Catarina nodded "You lose the fight there, Mags"

"Whatever" Magnus murmured.

He moved to the living room and lay down on the sofa, turning on the TV. Catarina giggled and excused herself to take a shower. She had half of her things at their flat anyways. After Cat had walked out, Ragnor moved towards the living room to watch TV with his best friend. He noticed Magnus was not really looking at the screen. His eyes were glazed, as if he was looking at something that was so far away. Ragnor waited for a moment before he started talking to him.

"How are you feeling?" Ragnor asked him.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked. His head moved towards his best friend, and his eyes finally focused on the room.

"With the whole thing" Ragnor explained "I know for a fact finding your soulmate can be overwhelming"

"It is" Magnus nodded and looked down to play with a pillow from the sofa "Can….Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" Ragnor smirked.

"Dork" Magnus threw the pillow at Ragnor when he started laughing, but then turned serious again. "How…how was it with Cat?"

"What do you mean?" Ragnor asked him.

"When you found each other" Magnus explained "How was it?"

Ragnor took a deep breath and looked away. His eyes focused on a point above the TV as he remembered the day he had met his soulmate. It had been sophomore year at high school. Ragnor and Magnus had always shared classes, their lockers were right next to each other, and they did everything together. Both had been considered outcasts back then. Magnus had came out early the year before, and no one at school wanted to be near the ´gay kid´. Of course, Ragnor was not about to abandon his best friend, so he stayed by his side. That meant that people tried to avoid Ragnor as well. It was all good for them, they didn't need those people. They had each other, just like they had have for so long, and they were content with it.

So on sophomore year, Magnus and Ragnor had just gotten their things from their lockers and were making their way towards their first class of the day. They were halfway there when a girl with silver-blond hair had knocked against Ragnor, making the books she had in her arms fall to the floor. Both boys had instantly moved to help the girl pick her stuff. When they stood up, Ragnor and had locked eyes and they just knew.

"It was…like I had found something I didn't know I was looking for" Ragnor started. "When I looked at her eyes, it just seemed as if I had no more air in lungs and I just…I just knew. She was the one. It didn't matter that I didn't know her name, or that she ran away soon after. I just knew it would be her and I would not be able to get her out of my mind until I got her name. And then she shared the same science class as me and I went to be her partner, leaving you on the other side of the classroom because I needed to be close. I wanted to meet her, get to know her. There was just something…something drawing me to her. You know…like an ache you could not get rid off until I was just next to her."

"How did you survived a year…after knowing she was your soulmate?" Magnus asked softly.

"I almost didn't" Ragnor chuckled "It was hard….God was it hard. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and kiss her…but she wouldn't let me"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself" Magnus confessed "God Ragnor if you had seen him. He's gorgeous! He's pure perfection! With those stunning blue eyes that you can practically see the ocean in. And his beautiful voice, so deep and husky yet sweet and charming…and that hair! Ragnor, he has black hair! Black and blue, how can he be the pure definition of perfection?! And then…Ragnor he blushes! Like honest to God, blush that would make a virgin jealous!"

"You're so whipped" Ragnor chuckled and Magnus threw a pillow at him.

Ragnor burst out laughing as Magnus continued to protest. He could not deny, it had been a long time ago since he had seen his best friend this happy. Ragnor could remember that little Indonesian boy who used to hide under a tree by the park of their neighborhood. The boy who had once been so scared of everything around him and who had grown into the confident man Magnus was now…Ragnor was glad to see how much Magnus had accomplished.

"What are you scared of?" Ragnor asked softly. He knew his best friend like no one else knew him. He knew when something was scaring Magnus.

"I…I guess I'm afraid it won't work out" Magnus sighed after a long moment of silence. "I'm afraid that after waiting so many years it won't be what I expected…"

"Are you afraid he won't be what you expected?" Ragnor asked with a frown.

"More like he will realize I'm not worth it" Magnus shrugged.

"That's bullshit" Ragnor said angrily. "Magnus, where do you get this ideas?"

"Ragnor, in my life you and Catarina are the only couple of soulmates who I've seen have worked out perfectly" Magnus stated "You knew my parents, they were the biggest screw up to exist and they screwed me up in the process…And then camille, and then Woolsey and then…"

"Okay, I'll stop you there" Ragnor snapped. "I know what you've gone through, and I know it has not been easy or pretty…but you can't let that hold you back. This is your soulmate we're talking about, and if you're both willing to try I'm sure you can make it work. You deserve this Magnus, you deserve to be happy"

"Thank you Ragnor" Magnus murmured after contemplating what his best friend had just said.

"And you know…if the kid messes up, I can beat him up" Ragnor grinned.

* * *

 **So here's the new update! Hope you liked it :)**

 **Lemme know what you think with your reviews! Also favorite and follow! :D**

 **Take care everyone!**

 **xxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's an update! :D Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited my last chapter :) You guys are the best!**

 **So here's a new chapter...hope you like it! I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"So...you've lived in the city your whole life?" Magnus asked.

"I have" Alec nodded "We travel sometimes to my parent's hometown...but it barely happens nowadays"

"I've been all over" Magnus sighed "Never really had a place to call home"

"Yeah? Where have you been?" Alec asked

"Well I was born in Indonesia, but after my mother's death my father kept traveling and moving. We stayed some time in England, Peru, I went back to Indonesia for a year when I was a teenager, and then we came to live here in the US. Stayed in LA for some time before moving to NY"

"That's pretty cool" Alec smiled "I always liked the idea of traveling...never got the chance"

"I enjoyed it " Magnus nodded "But I always felt as if something was missing...I didn't have a stable home, you know?"

"Yeah...and you're an only-son, right?" Alec asked "I can only imagine how lonely you could have felt"

"I'm used to it" Magnus shrugged "Not anymore, though. I have lots of people around me who I consider my family and are not blood-related"

"Catarina one of them?" Alec smiled "She talks a lot about you...and Ragnor, which I still have not met"

"You'll find I talk a lot about Catarina and Ragnor as well" Magnus laughed "They're my closest friends"

"Tell me about them" Alec asked

"I will bore you to death" Magnus shook his head

"You said they're important to you" Alec said "I wanna know about them"

"Well...I met Ragnor when I moved to NY" Magnus explained "He lived next door...I think he was the reason why my father decided to settle down. I didn't have many friends growing up, so when we moved here and Ragnor and I were joined by the hip...my father didn't have the heart to rip us apart"

Magnus and Alec kept talking about their childhoods and different memories with their family and friends. Alec told Magnus about his siblings, how close they were and how he practically raised them after their parents' constant absence. After they finished their coffee, the two of them made their way towards the small park around the corner and walked around hand in hand. They talked and talked and talked and none of them realised how much time had passed. They were thrilled to learn so much about each other and enjoyed every minute of it. It amazed them both the connection they had and how great they got on. It was a relief for both of them since they had both feared their soulmate would not be what they expected. But there they were, laughing and chatting and getting to know each other and realising just how amazing it was to have someone who understood you. Of course, they both knew they barely knew each other, and they both knew the time would come where they would find the flaws of one another, but for now they enjoyed the company and the good time together.

"I'm afraid I have to go" Magnus pouted as they stopped by the entrance of the park "I have an appointment in 15 minutes and I need to get there in time"

"I'll drive you" Alec offered "You'll never get there if you walk"

"Okay" Magnus smiled.

Taking a car made the trip to the salon much more shorter than they expected. They didn't want to let go of the other yet, wanting to spend as much time together as possible, but they knew they needed to get back to work and real life.

"Can I see you again?" Alec asked when Magnus was about to climb off the car. As soon as the words left his mouth Alec started to blush "I-I mean...i-if you w-want to"

"I would love to" Magnus grinned, but then his smile disappeared "I can't tonight though...I'm going out with the guys..."

"Oh...alright then" Alec said, clearly disappointed "maybe another day?"

"For sure" Magnus smiled at him "Text me so we can set up a date"

"O-Okay" Alec smiled, is blush appearing again.

"Okay" Magnus winked, climbing off the car "See you later darling"

Magnus closed the door and strutted towards the entrance of his shop. He knew Alec was watching him walk away and he made sure to put up a show for his soulmate...or at least move his hips more than he would by walking normally. He needed to keep Alec entertained after all.

"Magnus, thought I would need to cancel your appointment" Anne greeted him as he walked inside.

"Shush you" Magnus rolled his eyes "I'm here now"

"How was your hot date?" Eddie grinned at him from his place mixing some hair dye

"It was just breakfast" Magnus protested "And a walk in the park"

"ooooh romantic" Anne winked at him "Did you kiss?"

"No" Magnus sighed "But I wished I had..."

"Girl, why haven't you?" Eddie exclaimed "If I had that man-candy as my soulmate, I would be all over him in a minute"

"You have Matthew!" Kathy called as she walked out of the backroom.

"Yeah...yeah" Eddie rolled his eyes and walked off towards his client to apply the hair dye.

Magnus walked towards the backroom to hang his coat and get ready for work. New clients came in and their appointments were filled. Magnus cut some girl's hair, did the dye of a business woman and made the nails of a college girl who had a date that night. The beauty salon was always busy and Magnus had two interviews schedule the day after. Kathy was going into maternal leave on Friday and Magnus needed to find someone who could take her place for the time she would be off-work.

"Hey Magnus!" Anne called as she placed the 'closed' sign on the door. "We are going out tonight, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Magnus grinned.

"Is it okay if Matt comes?" Eddie asked "He wanted to go out and got all upset when I told him about our plans"

"Sure, he's always invited" Magnus nodded "You can't get drunk though...you're Kathy's designated drivers!"

"I am not drinking" Kathy frowned "why would I need a designated driver?"

"Because you are 8 months pregnant and you are not going to be driving in the middle of the night" Eddie said matter-of-fact.

"I can still drive!" Kathy protested.

"Not happening" Anne shook her head "Now...we'll meet there, yeah?"

"We will" Magnus nodded "See ya'll there"

Magnus took his coat and bag and left the shop. He drove back home, which he found completely empty. There was a note on the kitchen counter letting him know that he was at Catarina's place and they would meet him at the bar. Throwing the note at the trash can, Magnus dropped his bag and coat on the sofa of the living room before lying down with a loud groan. Today had been a very long and tiring day. It had started wonderfully. His breakfast date with Alec had gone perfectly, but afterwards it was not as perfect. Magnus had to deal with clients and the stress of organising the interviews, and making inventory, and just everything. Magnus sometimes wondered why he decided to open his own shop. It was so much harder that just working cutting hair...but Magnus loved his job and his shop, so it kept him moving forward.

Magnus's phone chimed with the notification of a new text message, and he groaned as he pulled it out of his jean's pocket. He instantly brightened when he found a new text from Alec.

 _Is it crazy that I miss you already? -Alec_

 _Not at all. I miss you as well, darling -Magnus_

 _My siblings are driving me crazy...save me? -Alec_

 _Wish I could...what are they doing to you? -Magnus_

 _They are forcing me to go out. They wanna go to this new club or something -Alec_

 _And that is not something you would enjoy? -Magnus_

 _I don't like going to public places -Alec_

 _and now that sounded like I'm an anti-social weirdo...I just don't like crowded places. -Alec_

 _Oh darling...but parties are so much fun! -Magnus_

 _Not to me, no -Alec_

 _You just haven't been to the right parties. When I was in college I used to throw some killer parties! oh those times were good -Magnus_

 _Do you still go to parties? -Alec_

 _Not as often, no...mostly to clubs when I get some free time, which is almost never -Magnus_

 _What are you doing out tonight, anyways? -Alec_

 _Going out with the ones at the shop + Catarina and Ragnor...there's this new bar they wanted to check out -Magnus_

 _Hope you have fun then :) I have to go...talk to you later? -Alec_

 _Alright. See you later ;) -Magnus_

Magnus sighed as he put the phone away. He looked at the time and found he had half an hour to get ready. He needed to take a shower and get ready for a night out. with a groan, Magnus stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He would need to hurry at getting ready if he wanted to be there on time.

* * *

"And here he comes!" Eddie called from the table where everyone was sitting.

Magnus laughed as he approached the table. As usual, he was the last one to arrive. Everyone was already there, sitting by the table or standing nearby. Kathy was sitting between Anne and Eddie. Eddie had an empty seat next to him with a jacket over the back of it, which Magnus guessed was Matthew's. Catarina was leaning against the wall, a bottle of beer in her hand while Ragnor stood next to her, chatting with Anne, a beer in hand as well.

"Magnus!" Catarina grinned "I thought you were not coming!"

"Of course I was coming" Magnus rolled his eyes "But getting my magnificent self ready is not easy"

"Oh get over yourself" Ragnor teased, pausing his conversation with Anne.

"You're just jealous" Magnus winked and moved to take his beer to take a sip. "Is anyone else joining us?"

"Noup" Eddie shook his head

"Is Matthew here?" Magnus asked him looking around the bar.

"He's getting the round of shots" Eddie replied lowly, looking down at his hands

Magnus frowned, but did not comment on it. Moving to take the free seat next to Eddie. Matthew could be complicated sometimes. He was a really good guy when he wanted to. He was a lawyer, working for some high firm in NYC. He travels a lot, and when Magnus first met him he was a really nice guy and he treated Eddie so well. Eddie was completely enamoured with him and they matched so perfectly together. Magnus remembered wishing his relationship with his own soulmate would be like theirs. But lately, Eddie had been withdrawing a lot, being quiet when they talked about Matthew or soulmates in general. Magnus sometimes wondered if there was something going on between them, if they were fighting or something had happened...but Eddie refused to talk about it.

"How are you Magnus?" Kathy asked him

"I'm good" Magnus nodded "I just need to get a drink or two and let loose, you know?"

"No getting too drunk, please" Kathy frowned "You still need to drive home.

"Yeah, I know" Magnus nodded "I'll just have some drinks and dance it off"

"Oh! We're dancing?" Eddie grinned

"I'm sure if Matthew sees us dance one more time he'll flip out" Magnus told him.

It had happened before. One time where the group had been out for drinks. Magnus and Eddie had a few drinks too many and were dancing together. Nothing really happened between them, but Matthew had seen them and was not happy about seeing his boyfriend dance with someone else.

"Then he can go screw himself" Eddie snapped standing up "I'm going to dance"

Eddie walked off towards the dance floor, quickly mixing between all the bodies of people dancing and jumping to the beat of the music. Magnus looked after him worried, he knew there was something wrong but he was unable to help if Eddie continued to close off.

"They're fighting again" Kathy told him softly. "Eddie tries to hide it, but I can still hear him yelling at his phone. I try not to eavesdrop, but it is really hard when he's yelling at it"

"What exactly happened?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know the complete story...but Matt cheated on him" Kathy said

"What?!" Magnus exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone else in their small group

"Magnus, shhhh!" Kathy hissed "Eddie does not want anyone to know. I'm not supposed to know!"

"Tell me what you know" Magnus said with a frown.

"They were fighting about it the week a few days after their anniversary" Kathy explained "Eddie was really upset and kept accusing Matt of being a home-wrecker...He got really drunk that night. I tried to make sure he did not injure himself, but Eddie talks when he's drunk. I'm sure he does not remember, but he told me he caught Matt cheating on him with one of matt's co-workers on the firm. Apparently, the other man is married and has two kids. Anyways, Eddie was so upset about that, but a few days after Matt came to the apartment to apologise. They fought, but Eddie ended up forgiving him"

"That's so stupid!" Magnus cried "Why would he forgive that jerk?!"

"They're soulmates" Kathy said softly "And Eddie loves him very much...Matt claimed he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing"

"But they're not alright" Magnus said "I mean, they're obviously still fighting or something"

"Matt has been...controlling" Kathy said slowly "He has always been over-protecting. But lately, he gets upset if Eddie does not answer his texts or call him...stuff like that"

"Like when he got upset when Eddie and I were dancing?" Magnus asked

"Exactly like that" Kathy nodded.

Their conversation was cut short when Matt reached their table, carrying a tray with different shot glasses. Ragnor and Anne cheered, immediately reaching forward to grab one and drink it. decided to finish her beer before taking her own shot. Kathy declined hers, since she could not drink due to her pregnancy. Magnus thanked Matthew and took his own glass, drowning it immediately.

"Where is Edward?" Matthew asked with a frown. Matthew always called Eddie by his full name.

"He went to the dance floor" Magnus answered, putting the glass back on the tray.

"He did what?" Matthew asked, his eyes flashing as he turned to look at Magnus.

"He went to dance" Anne answered with a glare "Is there any problem with him having fun?"

"There is a problem with him having fun without me" Matt snapped.

"Do you know how selfish that sounds?" Anne asked incredulously

"Relax man" Ragnor said "Let the guy have some fun...he's not going to cheat on you or something"

"He knows better than that" Matt muttered

"Oh lighten up" Catarina said drinking her own shot and moving to take Ragnor's hand "Let's all just chill and have fun!"

Catarina led Ragnor towards the dance floor and they started to dance together. Anne grinned and followed after them, soon finding a partner to dance with. Matthew muttered something under his breath and walked off somewhere else. Kathy, could not move around too much for her pregnancy, so Magnus decided to stay with her.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know?" Kathy told him "Go have fun"

"I'm actually okay here" Magnus shrugged "Don't feel like dancing"

"Who are you and what have you done to our Magnus?" Kathy laughed

"Shut up" Magnus chuckled "Is it weird if I wished Alec was here?"

"No" Kathy smiled "You just met your soulmate...it is only normal for you to want to be with him"

Just then a commotion started happening at the edges of the dance floor, by the bar. There were some screams over the music and two guys seemed to get in a fight. Magnus and Kathy looked over, trying to see what was going on. They saw Matthew, being pushed by a blond guy towards the bar's counter. There was a girl with black hair, and Magnus recognise her easily. She was Isabelle Lightwood.

"Wait here" Magnus told Kathy.

Magnus stood up and moved towards the counter. If Matthew was getting in a fight with his client's boyfriend, nothing good could come out of it. Magnus tried to stay out of the fight, trying to find out exactly what had happened to get Matthew in a fight.

"You keep your hands to yourself, you hear me?" The blond guy growled at Matthew.

"Get off me" Matthew spat.

Suddenly the guy swung a punch directly at Matthew's jaw, making the crowd around them gasp. Magnus looked around, trying to find a way of stopping what was going on. His eyes locked with Eddie's, across the crowd. Eddie looked at him helplessly, begging him to do something about the fight. With an internal sigh, Magnus stepped forward, just in time to stop the blond man from hitting Matthew once again. Magnus took hold of the man's elbow and stopped him from hitting Matt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Magnus spoke lowly.

"Let go" the blond snapped, freeing his arm and glaring at Magnus.

"You don't want to get in a fight here" Magnus said nodding at Matt "Let him go and we can forget this happened"

"I don't need your help, Bane" Matthew snapped, but gladly stepped away from the man.

Magnus rolled his eyes but stepped away from the fight. His job was done, he did not want to know anything about them.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop being a perverted son of a bitch" the man snapped at Magnus.

"Listen, I've no idea what happened between you and Matt, but you can get over it" Magnus said crossing his arms.

"Jace, come on" a red-haired girl said.

Magnus turned his eyes to her and noticed she was Clary Fray. Magnus groaned, already realising who else could be here and not wanting to be caught in a fight.

"Just drop it, okay?" Magnus asked, turning to walk away.

However, the man grabbed Magnus by the elbow and spun him around. He was obviously not done fighting and with the unfocused look in his eyes, Magnus knew he was drunk. Great, just what he needed. Get in a fight with an angry drunk.

"Let go of me" Magnus warned.

From the corner of his eye he could see Eddie talking to Ragnor and pointing their way. So help was in the way. Magnus just hoped Alexander had decided not to go out with his sister and friends as he had planned earlier today.

"Jace, just let him go" a man with brown hair who was standing next to Izzy said.

"I'm not here to fight" Magnus glared at the so-called Jace.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked over Jace's shoulder and met eyes with those deep blue eyes he had been dreaming nonstop he first saw them. Alec was had just stepped from behind the man who was standing next to Isabelle and was looking at the situation around them. He had obviously not been before to see the fight between Jace and Matthew and had just now found something was wrong. Which was obviously confusing for him. Seeing his brother holding tightly to his soulmate's arm while both of them glared daggers at each other was not something you would find every day.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked confused, stepping closer to his brother and looking carefully at both of them.

"The fairy here does not know how to mind his own business" Jace spat at Magnus.

"Oi!" Ragnor called moving forward to stand next to his best friend "You better let go of my friend and stop insulting him before I force you to"

"Jace….let go of him" Alec said softly, but Jace heard him just fine "You're drunk. Let him go before someone gets hurt"

"Someone is already hurt" Magnus grumbled as Jace dropped his arm.

"We apologise for him" Clary spoke from over Jace's shoulders "He's not usually this angry when drunk…your friend just bothered him."

"Yeah…whatever" Magnus sighed "Sorry for Matthew as well"

"Magnus, wait" Alec called before Magnus could walk away "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine darling" Magnus grinned "I can take care of myself"

Before any of them could respond, Catarina came rushing towards them followed by Kathy who moved with a bit of struggle. Magnus quickly moved to help Kathy, seeing the looks of panic in their faces.

"What's going on?" Ragnor asked Cat.

"It's Eddie" Catarina panted "Matthew got in a fight with him"

"They're in the parking lot" Kathy supplied

"Oh fuck" Magnus mumbled, already moving to walk outside and help his friend.

"What's going on?" Alec asked confused as he saw Ragnor and Magnus rush outside.

"It's our friend" Catarina told him, moving to follow her friends and she was followed by Alec and Kathy. "He's in danger."

* * *

 **I just realised that when I write the chapters at work, they are usually longer haha!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Sorry if Jace is kinda OOC...I was thinking when he fought against all those werewolves and thought he would be a mad-drunk if provoked...Anyways, leave your reviews below! and follow and favourite :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the update! Sorry for the cliffhanger :)**

 **I HAVE BIG NEWS COMING! So wait until the end notes to find out :D**

 **I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"Keep your hands off him, you freak!" Anne cried.

That was the first thing Magnus heard when they burst out of the bar. The parking lot was empty except for a few cars parked and the three people in the middle of it. Annelice was standing between Matthew and Eddie. She was standing in front of Eddie, acting as a human barrier.

"Anne...come on, let it go" Eddie was pleading with her.

"Anne! Get away from him" Ragnor called rushing towards the group.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as he saw the scene in front of them.

"Matthew" Magnus sighed.

He stayed behind and decided to cut in only if necessary. He knew what could happen in there, and he only hoped Ragnor could stop it in time before things got nasty. It had happened a few times before where Eddie and Matthew would get in a fight, though it didn't turn violent unless Matthew was really drunk...which Magnus hoped he was not.

"Who is that jerk anyways?"

Magnus turned around at the sound of that voice and found Isabelle walking out of the bar followed by the brown-haired man Magnus had seen inside.

"His name is Matthew, and he's Eddie's soulmate" Magnus explained.

There were some screams coming from the group in the middle of the parking lot and everyone turned to see what was going on. Matthew had his finger pointed at Eddie, spatting out something. Eddie had his arms around Anne, holding her back as she screamed and cursed at Matthew. Ragnor was trying to stop Matthew from approaching Eddie or Anne.

"What heppened here?" the brown-haired man asked.

"What I want to know is what happened back there" Alec cut in "Can someone explain what's going on? and why Magnust got on a fight with Jace?"

"I didn't get in a fight with him" Magnus protested.

"Is this really the time to discuss this?" Catarina hissed with a frown "Matt is about to get in a fight with Ragnor and Eddie won't be able to hold Anne back for longer"

"Shouldn't we call the police?" the man next to Izzy suggested.

"You do that" Magnus nodded "I'll go help Eddie"

"Magnus!" Kathy called "Don't let him get hurt"

"I won't" Magnus promised.

Seeing Magnus walking towards the fight, Alec decided to follow him and help. He knew if it came to that, they would need to put that Matthew guy down, and he would rather not have Magnus getting hurt over it.

"Anne, snap out of it!" Magnus called reaching her and Eddie

"That son of a bitch had it coming!" Anne roared

"You ain't doing nothing!" Magnus snapped back "You get near him, he breaks you in two. Now calm down because you're not helping!"

"You know what?!" Matthew snapped "I don't need this shit! Edward, let's go"

Eddie hesitated, turning to look between Matthew and Magnus. Ragnor had his eyes trained on Matthew, making sure he did not come back from where he was already walking off.

"Eddie" Magnus warned "Don't"

"But..." Eddie trailed off

"Edward!" Matthew turned around and noticed Eddie had not moved from his place. "What are you waiting for?"

"Go home" Eddie called, his voice trembling "Just...just go home"

"Fine" Matthew snapped "Whatever"

Matthew stumbled a little bit as he turned around, obviously losing his balance due to the alcohol. Eddie let out a sob as he watching him go, but did not move from his place.

"Oh Eddie" Anne sighed, her aggressive attitude disappeared instantly as she reached forward to hug him.

"I think we should go home now" Catarina spoke as she approached them, followed by Kathy, Isabelle and her partner.

"Eddie can't drive like this" Kathy said softly, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I'll take you" Alec offered "We live in the same building anyways"

"You do?" Magnus asked surprised

"yeah...I thought you knew?" Alec asked confused.

"No, I'm fine" Eddie shook his head "I can drive"

"Eddie, I really don't think..." Catarina started

"I'm fine!" Eddie snapped "Just...let's just get out of here"

"Come on Eddie" Anne soothed "Let Alexander take you and Kathy home"

"I'll go with you" Magnus said, giving his keys to Ragnor "Can you take my car?"

"Yeah, alright" he nodded.

"Isabelle" Alec called "Tell Jace and Clary what happened...I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Dude...are you seriously just leaving with a bunch of strangers?" the man next to Izzy asked

"Simon" Izzy shook her head at him

"They're not strangers" Alec glared at him

"He is Magnus Bane" Izzy nodded towards Magnus "I told you about him"

"Oh! He's THE MB?" Simon asked "I expected him to be less...sparkly"

"Excuse me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow

"Shut up Simon" Alec groaned "Come on...let's just go"

Everyone started to walk towards the cars while Izzy and Simon went back inside. Catarina took Ragnor's car while Ragnor took Magnus's. Anne went towards her own car after forcing Magnus to promise he would call if something happened.

Alec directed them towards his car. Eddie and Kathy climbed in the back while Magnus took the front seat. The drive was silent, Eddie had stopped sniffing and Kathy was sweetly rubbing his hand. Once they reached the apartment building, all of them climbed out, Kathy with some difficulty but managed with the help of Alec. They used the elevator, no one saying a word about anything. Once they reached Eddie's apartment door, he opened it and rushed towards his room, locking the door behind him.

"He just needs to sleep on it" Kathy said sadly "We'll talk to him tomorrow"

"Yeah" Magnus nodded "You should go to sleep as well"

"I will" Kathy smiled "Good night to both of you. And thank you for the ride Alec"

"Glad to help" Alec smiled.

Kathy smiled at both of them before walking off towards her own room. After being left alone on the apartment, Magnus walked towards the living room and motioned for Alec to follow him.

Both of them took a seat on the sofa and Magnus let out a huge sigh, finally being able to relax.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Magnus murmured.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help" Alec said back.

"You were plenty of help" Magnus said "We would probably still be fighting with Jace if not for you"

"Talking about Jace...I'm so sorry for him" Alec said turning his eyes towards him "He did not hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't" Magnus shook his head.

"It was just a really bad week" Alec sighed "For him at least..."

"It's alright" Magnus said "At least he beat the shit out of Matthew, so I'm okay with that"

"But you defended Matthew" Alec said confused

"He's Eddie's soulmate" Magnus whispered "I was not about to let my friend's soulmate get beaten by a douche...sorry, but he is a douche for me"

"Jace can be a jerk" Alec chuckled "But...if Matthew is Eddie's soulmate...why was he hitting on Clary and Izzy?"

"That's what he was doing?" Magnus asked surprised

"That's what Simon told me" Alec shrugged "Izzy and Clary can take care of themselves...but Jace did not take it too kindly."

"Matthew is an ass" Magnus sighed deeply

"Is your friend going to be alright?" Alec asked softly

"I don't know" Magnus sighed "Matthew...he's dragging him down. I'm afraid of what could happen"

"He'll be alright" Alec said "He's got you all as friends...He won't be alone"

Magnus smiled at him before snuggling against his side. Alec was surprised but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arm around Magnus's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad I got to see you today" Magnus whispered

"I was not expecting that" Alec nodded

"Pity it had to end the way it did" Magnus sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't know...right now it is looking pretty great"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it is like super short :P but I promise to make future chapters longer...hopefully. Leave your reviews and favorites and follows below!**

 **and now...TIME FOR THE BIG NEWS!**

 **So...I decided to open a youtube channel! :D Kinda like a vlog? haha! I'm just starting so don't judge me, but it would mean the world to me if you can check it out! :) You can find me as 'NadiaInklover' and my first video is 'This is me!' so you can find it there...I will also be posting the link to my channel in my profile, so check it out!**

 **Thanks! :D**

 **xxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait...but here's an update. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters! You guys are the best :)**

 **I own nothing but the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"You mentioned you had experience" Magnus said looking over the curriculum in front of him "Tell me about it"

"Well…" the girl started.

She had copper-brown hair held in a messy bun on top of her head, her hair was curly and some of them escaped the bun and fell over her face. Her caramel skin seemed almost flawless and her delicate features caught everyone's attention. She had some tattoos in her arms, a mandala in her right forearm and a semi colon in her right wrist. She was the third person Magnus interviewed today and so far she was the most promising, at least by looking at her curriculum.

"I went to a beauty academy back in high school, participated in beauty contests and modelling..."

"Having your hair and make-up done is not the same as making it yourself" Magnus pointed out.

"I know" the girl smiled "I used to make the girls' hair and make-up. I know it isn't much, but I am good at styling. I also worked at a local hair salon a few streets downtown, but it closed so I had to look elsewhere"

"You do know this is just a temporary position, don't you?" Magnus asked, writing down some notes on some papers.

"For a couple of months, yes" the girl nodded.

"Well Miss Foster" Magnus started.

"Oh please, call me Karmine" the girl smiled

"Karmine" Magnus amended "You would be trained and supervised before we can leave you in charge of anything around the shop."

"That is no problem" Karmine nodded

"How soon can you start?" Magnus grinned

"As soon as possible" Karmine grinned back shyly

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then" Magnus stood up and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Thank you so much!" Karmine gushed "Oh God...I can't believe it!"

Magnus laughed and guided her out of his office. She bid him goodbye before walking off. Magnus shook his head fondly and turned to look around the shop. Eddie and Anne were with a client while Kathy sat behind the desk.

"Your last day here" Magnus smiled sadly at Kathy

"I'll probably keep coming here" Kathy said "I would not know what to do with my free time"

"If you take a step inside this shop, I will personally carry you back to your apartment" Magnus told her sternly.

"You would ruin your McQueen boots" Kathy pointed out

"Over my death body" Magnus said.

Just then the front door opened, the little bell on top letting them know a new customer had just walked inside.

"Welcome" Kathy smiled "oh! Alec, hello"

"Alexander!" Magnus brightened at the sight of his soulmate there "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come by" Alec said shyly "Maybe we could get some lunch together?"

"I can't leave the shop, though" Magnus pouted

"Oh...if you're busy-" Alec started

"You can stay!" Magnus said quickly "We could order something, eat at the back room?"

"If you say it's alright" Alec smiled

"Of course it's alright" Magnus grinned.

"You guys are so cute" Kathy gushed.

Alec blushed and looked down, trying to hide his blush. Magnus grinned, loving the crimson color Alec's cheeks and ears took when he was embarrassed.

They're attention then turned to a client who walked towards the counter with Anne in tow. Anne had just finished cutting her hair and was now going to pay. Kathy took over. Magnus nodded at Alec and asked him quietly to follow him towards the backroom. Alec followed after Magnus, and the hair dresser closed the door behind them.

"This room brings back memories" Alec smiled at him.

"It does, doesn't it?" Magnus chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa "I'm glad you're here"

"I wanted to see you after that other night" Alec explained sitting next to him. "How's everything?"

"It's good" Magnus nodded "Eddie is still...emotional. We don't mention Matthew"

"Shouldn't he talk with someone about it?" Alec asked with a frown, concerned about Magnus's friend.

"He'll talk when he's ready" Magnus said "We won't force him"

"It's so hard to imagine" Alec said "A soulmate treating their other half like that..."

"Not all soulmates are perfect" Magnus sighed "I learned that a long time ago"

"It's hard to believe when everyone I've ever met is perfect with their soulmates" Alec said

"Everyone?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents are soulmates...and even though they're constantly arguing and fighting, I know they love each other" Alec explained "My brother is getting married to his soulmate and she's just what he needed, someone to keep him balanced and in control. My sister and Simon...they're good for each other. They make themselves happy and that's all that matters, right?"

"What about you?" Magnus asked with a smile "How are you and your soulmate?"

"I think we'll be happy" Alec smiled shyly, blushing

"I think so too" Magnus grinned

They stopped talking and just stared at each other, happily enjoying the time they had. So far they had been unable to go on a proper date. Yes, they went for breakfast together the other day and they stayed all night talking after the drama on the bar. But none of them could be considered real dates.

"I wanna take you out" Magnus spoke "To a real date. Just the two of us, not having to worry about work or friends or family...just you and me"

"I would like that" Alec smiled with a nod.

"But for now...we gotta accept what we have" Magnus spoke "The back room of my shop and take-away"

"It should work for now" Alec laughed "What do you want? I can make a run to the pizza place down the street and be back"

"Only if you bring cheese sticks" Magnus said

"Deal" Alec said standing up "I'll be back"

Once Alec was gone, Magnus walked out of the back room to make sure everything was going okay on the shop. Eddie's client had left and now the shop was empty. Movement was slow at this time of the day, so they were not actually expecting clients. Eddie had taken a seat on the small waiting area of the salon while he talked with Anne and Kathy who were both on the main counter. Magnus approached them and decided to take a seat next to Eddie.

"What are we talking about?" Magnus asked smiling at all of them.

"We're choosing the name for Kathy's baby" Anne grinned

"Just so you know, I already have a name chosen" Kathy protested.

"Do you?" Magnus asked excitedly "What's the name?"

"If it's a girl, Emma Rose. If it's a boy, Henry Levi" Kathy said with a smile.

"You are not naming him after me?" Eddie gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"Wise choice" Anne nodded "No one wants to be called Edward after Twilight was created"

Everyone burst out laughing as Eddie pouted. Magnus was the one to calm down, and he nudged Eddie with his shoulder, offering him a grin. Eddie chuckled and grinned back at him. Magnus was very glad to see Eddie smiling once again. After the whole mess with Matthew, Eddie had been really quiet and withdrawn. They had not seen each other since the bar fight, and Magnus dreaded the moment they met again. So far Eddie had stayed at his own flat, never going to Matthew's place. Matthew never showed up, according to Kathy, nor did he called. Kathy had once mentioned that Eddie would just sit down in the living room or lay down on the sofa and stare at his phone, as if waiting for a text or call to arrive. They never did.

"Emma Rose is a beautiful name" Anne told Kathy

"Wasn't Rose your mother?" Eddie wondered.

"Yes" Kathy nodded "That's why I chose the name"

"It is a really wonderful name" Magnus nodded.

"Oh God I'm so excited!" Anne gushed "How far away are we? like...a month?"

"That's what the doctor scheduled" Kathy nodded.

"The nursery is almost finished" Eddie grinned "We just need to move the heavy furniture in"

"You haven't done that?" Anne asked

"Uh, girl" Eddie shook his head "There is no way I could move furniture without messing my nails"

Anne snorted and shook her head, but Magnus had to agree. He did not do any heavy work. If he could, he would just snap his fingers and have it done in a second.

"We'll need to get a moving company" Magnus nodded as Alec walked back inside with bags of take-away.

"You're moving?" Alec asked confused

"No" Magnus shook his head "But we need to move the new furniture in the nursery for Kathy's baby"

"And you're contracting a moving company just to move furniture?" Alec asked placing the bags on the counter "For real?"

"They would never do it themselves" Anne informed Alec "They would rather have someone do it for them than ruin their outfit"

"Well, obviously" Eddie rolled his eyes "I don't see what the big deal is. If someone else can do it, let them do it!"

"No need to ruin a perfectly styled hair or new clothes" Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Well I could do it." Alec offered "I could even get Jace and Simon to help"

"I rather not" Eddie said unsure "No offence Alec, but I think your brother hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" Alec frowned.

"My boyfriend tried to hit on your brother's fiancee" Eddie rolled his eyes "Of course he hates me"

"You shouldn't be calling that piece of scum your boyfriend" Anne snapped at him.

"He's my soulmate" Eddie said, pleading with his eyes and voice for Anne to drop the discussion they've had so many times already.

"He doesn't hate you" Alec reassured "Plus, I'm sure Jace would appreciate getting his mind off the wedding for a little while"

"Already having second thoughts?" Magnus chuckled

"Oh I hope not" Kathy said "Clary seems like such a nice girl"

"Nah, Jace is mad about her" Alec chuckled fondly "He's just anxious about the wedding"

"When is it?" Eddie asked

"April 5th" Alec responded.

"Oh so close" Magnus gushed "I always loved weddings...I used to plan my wedding since I was a child! Still have the scrapbooks somewhere"

"You have a scrapbook?" Alec laughed

"Of course" Magnus nodded

"Ooh pressure's on Alec" Anne laughed

"Shut up" Magnus glared at her.

The group continued to chat and laugh together for a couple of more minutes before another client walked inside. The group got to work. Kathy gathered the client's information while Anne moved to her station. Alec and Magnus moved towards the back room, where they would be having their lunch.

* * *

 **Sorry it is just like a filler chapter...hope you still liked it though :P Review and favorite/follow. Thank you! :D**

 **So...I'm looking for prompts for Valentines Day! If you have any prompts you would like me to write about, send them! :D**

 **Also, thanks for everyone who checked my channel in YouTube! :D You guys are awesome and I really appreciate your support. There is a new video up, if you had not seen it. You can look me up as 'NadiaInklover' or you can go to my profile here for the link :)**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **xxX**


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE! :D Thank you guys for waiting :)**

 **Also thanks for the very nice reviews you left on the previous episode...as well as the many follows and favorites! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **I own nothing but the OCs and plot!**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Magnus asked, anxiously looking around the shop. There had few clients today and the afternoon looked just as calmed. It did not helped to calm Magnus down though.

"We'll be fine" Anne rolled her eyes.

Magnus and Alec had finally found the time to go on a date. With both of their busy schedules, it had been really hard to find a convenient time for just the two of them. Of course, now that they finally had the day to go out, Magnus was very excited about it. He had planned out his outfit 3 days in advanced and planned every single detail of the date. Alec had let him decide what they would do, which left Magnus with a long list of possibilities. He came with some really over-the-top ideas, but Catarina and Ragnor forced him to tone it down. They knew Alec was not one for big gestures or public appearances. Catarina had advised Magnus the most about what they could do, while Ragnor kept making fun on him. After long days planning, Magnus had made the perfect plan. Of course, the plans started at the beginning of the evening. Which meant Magnus would need to leave the shop in the hands of Anne and Eddie…and the new girl. Kathy had started her maternity leave a few days ago and the new girl, Karmine, had started her training. Anne had taken her under her wings while Eddie helped with the duties Kathy used to have. Magnus had taken over the whole administrative area of the shop, taking care of the counter, making appointments, making the charges, what Kathy used to do most of the days. They missed their young friend terribly, but the shop was working perfectly. It still unnerved Magnus to leave them alone for a complete afternoon, though.

"It's not the first time we stay by ourselves" Eddie pointed out, as he cut the hair of one of their clients.

"No, but it's the first time without Kathy" Magnus pointed out. He was standing by the door, ready to leave, but still a bit unsure.

"I'm sure not having her here is not that much of a difference" Karmine said.

"Of course it is" Magnus snorted "She's the common sense in this group"

"We all would be lost without her" Anne nodded and then turned back to Magnus "But we can manage ourselves for a couple of hours"

"Okay, Okay" Magnus chuckled "I trust you"

"Of course you do" Anne smirked "Now go to your hot date!"

"Okay! Call me if you need anything" Magnus said walking the few steps he had left towards the front door of the shop.

"Have fun!" Karmine called after him.

"Be safe!" Anne called as well.

"Use protection!" Eddie grinned.

* * *

"Alexander" Maryse Lightwood called as she saw her oldest son walking towards the front door.

"Yes?" Alec asked, turning around to look at his mother.

"I didn't know you had come to visit" Maryse said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I arrived before you came back from work" Alec explained "Needed some help from Izzy"

"Uh-huh. Wouldn't hurt to say hello now and then" Maryse raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry mother" Alec apologised.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Maryse continued to question "Are you coming back for dinner?"

"I'm afraid I can't" Alec shook his head "Have a previous engagement. Can't make it back for dinner"

"Where are you going so dressed up?" Maryse asked, looking at her son's attire.

"He's got a date" Isabella called, walking down the stairs and moving to stand next to Maryse.

"A date?" Maryse asked surprised "Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Mother, I believe I'm too old to tell you everything I do in my free time" Alec said, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Who are you going with?" Maryse questioned, ignoring what Alec had just said. "Alexander, you shouldn't be going out on dates if you have not found your soulmate yet!"

"Mother" Alec sighed "This really isn't the time-"

"You know being soulmates is a commitment" Maryse stressed out "What are you going to tell them when you meet your soulmate? That you've been dating around? I could accept that from Isabelle…but from you? I expected more"

"Mother" Alec snapped with a frown "I'm going on a date with my soulmate"

Maryse silenced immediately. She was shocked to hear the news. She knew his mark had been bothering him lately, but as long as she knew they had not met yet.

"You met your soulmate?" Maryse asked shocked "When were you planning on telling us?"

"One of these days" Alec shrugged and then opened the front door "Mother, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going"

"Not so fast!" Maryse cut him off "Tuesday Night. Bring him for dinner"

"Mother" Alec groaned and then glared at his sister who was giggling. "I'm not even sure he'll be available"

"Let him know tonight so he can clear his schedule" Maryse said easily.

"I'll ask him" Alec sighed "Can I leave now?"

"You don't live here Alexander. There is no point in asking when you can leave or not" Maryse waver her hand in dismiss.

"Have fun!" Izzy grinned at him "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Bye" Alec said and walked out of his parent's house.

* * *

In the end, Magnus had planned for them to go out for dinner at one of his favourite restaurants. It was a fancy little Italian restaurant he had discovered when he first moved here. He guessed Italian food was a good first guess. Later on they could try some more exotic food, try some Indian or maybe ask for some Thai. So Magnus had made the reservation at one of the garden tables. The one farthest from the restaurant and from the eyes of the public. It was all very romantic and beautiful. There was a big oak tree above them, decorated with little lanterns made of candles and empty jars. The smell of the different flowers surrounding them was soothing and very nice. Magnus had been nervous Alec would be allergic, but he wasn't, which was a big plus. There was soft violin music playing through the hidden speakers around the garden. Their table had two sets of plates in front of each other with a candle and a small rose in the middle of it. The whole scene was very romantic. The food was amazing. Both of them loved every second of it. They talked and flirted. They talked about their jobs, their friends and family. Magnus would not stop giving compliments to Alec, who blushed and tried to evade the compliments. Magnus enjoyed every second of it. The crimson color Alec's cheeks and ears would take and the way he would look down, biting his lip, was very endearing.

After dinner, Magnus and Alec went to watch a movie. It was a romantic comedy Magnus had been dying to see. It would not have been Alec's first choice for a movie, but he agreed to see it because of how Magnus brightened at the idea of seeing it. They held hands between their seats, and after half a movie had gone by, Magnus lifted the arm rest between them. He then continued to lean against Alec. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist and held him closer, while Magnus cuddled against his side. It was all very comfortable and they enjoyed the proximity. It was the most intimate they had been with each other, and both felt a thrill at the idea of getting much closer.

On the way home, Alec drove Magnus to his place. The lights were off in the apartment, but he knew Ragnor was home because he had classes early in the morning the next day. They took the elevator together, their fingers linked together. They talked and joked, trying to keep their laughs quiet because of how late it had gotten. Most people in the building was asleep.

"I had a lot of fun today" Alec said softly once they reached Magnus's door.

"Me too" Magnus smiled, moving his hands towards Alec's neck. Alec's own hands moved towards Magnus's hips. "We should do this more often"

"We should" Alec nodded "I know it may be too soon…but my mother asked me to invite you to dinner on Tuesday"

"Am I meeting the family?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know most of them already" Alec said "Just…my parents and my young brother"

"I would love to" Magnus said sincerely.

Magnus took a step closer to Alec and kissed his cheek tenderly. Alec took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Magnus's hips. Magnus took that as an invitation and pressed another kiss, this one on the corner of Alec's mouth.

"Magnus" Alec whispered, breathless at their closeness.

Magnus pulled away, but barely. He stared at Alec in the eyes, trying to figure out his expression and make sure it was alright. They were inches apart, their breaths mixed together as they breathed in sink. In the end it was Alec who made the move. Not being able to control himself, Alec moved forward and brushed his lips against Magnus. It was shy at first, just testing the waters. But them Magnus pressed back with more pressure, moving his hands to hold Alec's jaw instead of just touching his neck. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, raising the shirt Magnus was wearing a bit, and pulling his body closer to him.

They broke for air once before locking their lips once more. This time, Magnus' tongue teased Alec's lower lip and Alec gasped at the sensation. Taking advantage of the small gasp, Magnus' tongue met Alec's. It was a storm of new sensations for both of them. A fire that consumed them from the inside and an electric shock that went through their bodies from the outside. It was everything they wanted and more.

Alec's hands moved higher on Magnus's back, lifting his shirt even further and moving his hands to touch Magnus's skin. Magnus moaned softly as Alec's hands touched patterns against his back. Magnus's own hands moved to the back of Alec's head and started playing with his black hair. He tugged experimentally and received a deep groan of pleasure from Alec. With a new found force, Alec pinned Magnus against the door. Magnus parted his legs as Alec slipped one of his between them. Their bodies were incredibly close and they both gasped at the new pressure.

"Alexander" Magnus gasped breaking away from the kiss. He found himself unable to stop grinning.

"Magnus" Alec responded, moving to start pressing kisses to Magnus's jaw and neck.

"Mmm…we should stop" Magnus murmured, but he moved his head to give more access to Alec to continue pressing kisses.

"We should" Alec agreed, but did not stop pressing kisses.

"Alexander" Magnus sighed happily "If we don't stop…I can't be held responsible for what happens"

"You're right" Alec sighed, pressing one last kiss just on Magnus's pulse point "We should stop"

They took a moment, just breathing each other in and enjoying the proximity of their bodies. Finally it was Alec who stepped away, blushing slightly at the sight of Magnus's swollen lips and wrinkled shirt. Magnus laughed softly at the blush spreading across Alec's cheeks.

"We should do that more often" Magnus grinned.

"We should" Alec smiled shyly. "You should get inside…We have to work tomorrow"

"You're right" Magnus sighed, pulling away from the door and standing up straight "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course" Alec nodded.

Magnus moved forward and pecked Alec's lips tenderly before whispering a 'goodnight' against his lips and disappearing inside his apartment.

* * *

 **I will let you fangirl now :)**

 **Review, follow, and review! :D**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	18. Chapter 18

**New Chapter! :D Sorry for the long wait :P**

 **Thanks for everyone who posted a review on the previews chapter! You guys rock!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"How is Kathy?" Anne asked Eddie over coffee.

They had been going on 'coffee dates' since they started working together. Usually they got their breaks together and they went off to get a bite of food or just a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop. Those going-outs had made them so close towards each other. Now, they had breakfast together on the days the shop was closed and when they had some free time. Like that Sunday.

"She's restless" Eddie laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Can't stay still for a moment. Always needs to be doing something. So far she reorganised every single movie I own and cleaned the apartment at least twice a day"

"She shouldn't be doing so much" Anne frowned "It is not good for the baby!"

"Doctor says she's fine" Eddie shrugged "I went with her to the doctor's appointment yesterday. Everything seems to be in order"

"Well, that's good" Anne nodded "Do you know if Alec is coming in today? to help with the nursery, I mean"

"I think he is" Eddie nodded. "I doubt he'll stay too far away from Magnus. Those guys are so sweet together it makes me sick"

"Magnus is so much happier now" Anne pointed out.

"True" Eddie nodded "He seems like a good guy, at least"

"We should all hang out together" Anne said taking a bite of the apple pie in front of her "I mean, get to know each other"

"Sounds good" Eddie nodded.

Anne took a moment to observe her friend. Eddie had been…different. Not the type of different other people would notice. He still joked and was his some-what flamboyant self. He laughed and smiled and talked with the clients. But somehow it all looked too strained. Like Eddie was putting up so much work into making it look real. No one would notice it was a fake. No one would notice Eddie had been quiet lately. But Anne did. As did Magnus and Kathy. They all noticed how different Eddie had been lately. They knew him so well, it was easy for them to know. But no matter how well they knew him, they didn't know what to do to make it all go away. To make the Eddie they used to know come back.

Anne knew it was all Matthew's fault. He knew that man had destroyed their Eddie. He had taken so much from Eddie that in the end their friend had been left with almost nothing. Anne still didn't know what was going on between them. Didn't know if they had seen each other again or spoken to one another. Eddie didn't talk about what had happened and he never mentioned Matthew. She was scared to ask, but she was more scared of Eddie getting hurt again.

"How are you?" Anne asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Eddie frowned "I'm fine"

"You're not" Anne shook her head "You're not fine Eddie. Please don't like to me"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Eddie shrugged.

"Have you talked to Matthew lately?" Anne asked softly.

"Not since that night" Eddie shook his head and looked down at his cup of coffee "He…I think he moved on"

"What makes you think that?" Anne asked

"He won't answer any of my calls…changed his Facebook status and blocked me out of everything. I drove by his place the other day and it was empty" Eddie explained "His sister called me the other day…said Matthew had moved back to Chicago"

"What a douche" Anne rolled her eyes. "How do you feel about all that?"

"It is whatever" Eddie sighed "I always thought we…We were supposed to get married and be happy. I guess that just wasn't the plan"

"You're better without him" Anne said "You deserve so much more"

"I just want to forget everything" Eddie took a sip of his drink "Start all over"

"And you will" Anne smiled "Just give it time"

* * *

Later that day, the whole group found themselves in Eddie and Kathy's apartment. Magnus and Eddie were coordinating the whole decoration designs for the nursery. Kathy was going to be having a baby in less than a month and they needed to get it ready as soon as possible. Earlier that week they had already gone through the furniture and got everything they would need. Now they just needed to get it in the room. Of course Catarina, Ragnor, and Annelice had offered to help, and so everyone got together for some late lunch at Eddie's place. Ragnor was in the kitchen cooking their lunch with the help of Anne. Cat and Kathy were catching up on the living room.

"Magnus dear" Ragnor called "Is the man you're cheating on me with coming in today"

"I would never cheat on you!" Magnus called out walking out of the room that would be the future nursery "But yes, Alexander is coming in today. He's bringing his brother and friend with him"

"I will never understand your friendship" Anne shook his head at the two friends.

"Tell that to me!" Catarina laughed. "I've known them since Junior year in high school and I'm still trying to figure it out"

Suddenly the door bell rang. Eddie walked out of the nursery room and answered the door. Alec was outside with the blond guy and the brown-haired with glasses one that had been at the bar. Eddie smiled awkwardly at them before letting them walk inside. Eddie still thought Alec or his family was holding a grudge against him due to all the trouble that occurred in the bar.

"Alexander!" Magnus brightened at the sight of his soulmate.

"Hey Magnus" Alec smiled at him.

Magnus walked towards him, kissing his cheek tenderly before greeting Alec's guests.

"That's my brother, Jace" Alec introduced to everyone "And my sister's boyfriend, Simon"

"Hello" Simon waved at everyone.

"Hello! thanks for coming today" Kathy smiled from the sofa. "My name is Kathy. This is Catarina, Magnus's friend. Over there is Ragnor, Catarina's soulmate and Magnus's roommate. Then there's Anne and Eddie, they work at the salon"

"It is nice to meet you all" Catarina smiled.

They all exchanged greetings before settling down on the living room while Ragnor and Anne finished lunch. Alec offered to help, but he was shoed away towards the living room. They chatted and got to know each other. Alec had been nervous about this meeting. This were Magnus's friends, his family. They were supposed to go at Alec's home for dinner with the family in a couple of days. And somehow, today felt like Alec was meeting Magnus's family.

"I do have a question though" Simon started "If we're only moving some furniture…couldn't you do it? I mean…there were already three guys here before we arrived"

"You're only supposed to count Ragnor" Catarina laughed and then pointed at Magnus and Eddie "this two will not lift a finger, much less furniture"

"Excuse you" Eddie said "That's just not our thing"

"I did just got my nails done" Magnus nodded "No way I'm putting them on danger's way"

"You guys are hopeless" Kathy giggled.

"Robert would freak out if he heard that" Jace chuckled

"Robert?" Magnus asked confused

"Our father" Alec explained, pointing at Jace and himself "He can be…intense"

"He's all about manly stereotypes" Jace rolled his eyes "Made us train and do sports since we were kids"

"Train?" Eddie asked in disbelief "What kind of training?"

"Martial arts" Jace said "We can them all"

"That's not true" Alec gave a pointed look at Jace "But he did make us train different martial arts, know some self-defence and how to fight"

"Well isn't that charming" Magnus mused and then smirked at Alec "You'll have to show me your moves sometime"

"Okay lovebirds" Anne called grinning at Magnus and Alec from the kitchen's doorway "Food's ready. Help set the table and then we can eat"

* * *

 **I wrote this really quick before going to sleep...sorry if it sucks :P**

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**

 **And don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello everyone! :) Thank you so much for reading my previous chapters! :) Love all the reviews you guys leave me and I appreciate them!**

 **Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing but the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ragnor asked from his place behind the front desk of the shop.

"You're doing us a favor" Anne said as she prepared the hair dye for a client "We're short on people"

"I thought that's why you had her" Ragnor nodded towards Karmine as she cut the hair of another client.

"I have a name" Karmine called, glaring at Ragnor.

"I'm sure you do" Ragnor nodded, but did not pay her much attention. "Tell me again, Annelice, why am I here?"

"Because" Anne sighed "We need someone at the desk. With Kathy gone and Magnus doing paperwork all day, we need someone to take care of the front desk. Today is an extremely busy day!"

"I can see that" Ragnor mused looking around the shop at the clients Eddie, Anne, and Karmine were attending and the two more clients waiting in the waiting area.

Ragnor sighed when he received no answer. Leaning back against his seat, Ragnor crossed his arms and kept looking around the shop. He knew he shouldn't have answered the phone when Magnus called. Knew he should have ignored his request to come at the shop. Now he was stuck here, working on the only day he did not have classes. He knew he shouldn't complain, knowing all the times Magnus had helped him out with his projects for college or a photo shoot he had planned. But it did not help to know desk work was so boring.

"Stop moping" Eddie grinned at him as he approached with a client, ready to pay.

"Not moping" Ragnor rolled his eyes but then smiled at the client and took her payment.

The client thanked them both and then was out of the door. Eddie moved to clean his area really quickly before taking one of the two waiting clients. Anne was applying the hair dye to her own client and left her waiting, before taking the other client that was waiting. Placing the teenager on what was usually Magnus's station, Anne started asking her how she wanted her hair.

About 20 minutes later, Karmine approached him with the client she had been working on. The woman thanked Karmine for her work and paid with Ragnor. Once that client was gone, Karmine sighed and leaned against the front desk. Both of her arms over the counter and her face in her arms. Karmine was about to start a conversation with Ragnor, when the office's phone number rang. Ragnor looked at the phone with wide eyes. It was one thing to charge the clients as they come, it was another thing to talk to them on the phone and know nothing about what they were going to say.

"Are you going to answer that?" Karmine asked amused.

"I wasn't planning to." Ragnor confessed.

Karmine rolled her eyes and answered the phone herself. She barely got the introduction out when she was cut off by the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, hey…wait" Karmine frowned "Talk slowly. Who is this?….Kathy? What can I…what?"

"Give me the phone" Ragnor snapped taking the phone away from Karmine "Kathy?"

"R-Ragnor?" Kathy asked down the line.

"I'm here girl" Ragnor said softly "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I…I need you…o-or someone" Kathy breathed out, hissing slightly. "M-My water b-broke"

"Where are you? I'm on my way" Ragnor said standing up and taking his keys

"At the a-apartment" Kathy hissed "Meet me at the h-hospital…I can g-get there myself"

"You're not taking a cab to the hospital" Ragnor snapped "Hold on, I'll be there in a second"

Ragnor hung up the phone and then took his jacket from the back of the chair. By then Anne and Eddie had approached him with worry written all over his eyes. Ragnor explained quickly what happened before rushing to the backroom where Magnus was at.

"MAGNUS!" Ragnor called knocking quickly at the door "We have to go. NOW!"

"What's going on?" Magnus asked, walking out of the backroom.

"Kathy's having a baby" Ragnor said already moving towards the front door, not waiting to see if Magnus was follow him.

Of course, at soon as Magnus registered what had been said, he rushed to Ragnor's side. Looking back quickly, he called towards the shop.

"You guys finish with this clients" Magnus called "Anne, close the shop when they're gone. I'll see you at the hospital"

"Give Kathy our love" Eddie called as Ragnor and Magnus rushed out of the shop.

They rushed to Ragnor's car and drove off towards the apartment building where Eddie and Kathy lived. Once there Magnus rushed to help Kathy, who was sitting in the sofa of the living room, taking quick breaths and groaning in pain at the contractions. Ragnor went to get her bag in her room. It had been ready for a few days now, after Eddie panicked on Kathy. He kept insisting they needed to be ready at all moments.

"Magnus" Kathy gasped as another contraction hit her "I-I'm not r-ready"

"Yes you are" Magnus said gently "Come on…we have to go to the hospital"

"I-It's t-too early" Kathy said with wide eyes "It s-shouldn't be f-for a couple of weeks m-more"

"You'll be fine" Magnus whispered surely "The baby will be alright as well…you've got nothing to be scared about"

Kathy nodded and let Magnus and Ragnor her help downstairs and towards the car. The next couple of hours were the worst. The three of them rushed towards the hospital, once in the ER the nurses took Kathy and placed her on a wheelchair, and then took her off towards one of the many rooms in the hospital. Neither Magnus or Ragnor were allowed to follow, so they both called out encouragements after her as the nurses took Kathy away. After that they had to go to the waiting area and wait.

Two hours later, Eddie and Anne rushed inside the waiting area. They went towards the front desk before noticing Ragnor and Magnus sitting on the plastic chairs. Once Anne located them, the two hair stylists approached their friends.

"We called Catarina" Anne explained "She'll get here after her shift at the school"

"How is Kathy?" Eddie asked instantly "Is she alright?"

"They took her inside" Magnus explained "We'll have to wait until we find out what happened"

"How was she?" Anne asked, taking a seat next to Ragnor.

"Scared" Ragnor sighed

"She kept saying it was too early" Magnus added, shaking his head

"But wasn't it?" Eddie inquired, from his place next to Magnus "I mean…the baby still had like three more weeks"

"It's normal" Ragnor explained "Some kids are ready before the doctor schedules them to. I'm sure nothing is going to be wrong. Giving birth, though, takes some hours…so we'll be here for a few hours before we get any news"

And a few hours it took. The four of them waited anxiously for any news. They knew it would take forever until something actually happened, but they were still very anxious to know how everything was. Kathy was like their sister. This baby was going to be part of all of their families. They were really worried, and excited, and every other emotion in the book. They were a ball of nerves all together. Eddie and Magnus questioned every single nurse and doctor they saw, trying to get any news. They were not very lucky.

Ragnor had gotten up to get everyone something to eat. They had all skipped lunch with everything that had happened, and even though no one would complain about it, they were all pretty hungry. After getting some cheap food from the hospital's cafeteria, they kept on waiting.

After what seemed like forever, they saw Catarina walking towards them followed by Alec. Ragnor stood up at the sight of her soulmate, and greeted her with a quick peck on the lips. Catarina smiled up at him, before greeting everyone. Magnus had stood up as well, surprised at seeing Alec there.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked as he approached Alec. "Not that I'm complaining"

"Catarina needed a drive here" Alec shrugged "She told me about Kathy….figured I could come for some support"

"We haven't received any news" Magnus sighed, moving to wrap his arms around Alec "The wait is killing me"

"She'll be fine" Alec rubbed his back "Trust me"

Magnus smiled, kissing Alec's cheek and pulling away from him. They both took seats on the plastic chairs and continued with the wait. It took several hours before a doctor approached them.

"You're here for miss Katherine, right?" the doctor asked.

"How is she?" Eddie asked immediately.

"She's alright" The doctor smiled "It all went without incident…you can see her now"

"Thank you!"

The group stood up and moved towards the room a nurse indicated them. Once there, they found Kathy leaning against the pillows on the hospital's bed, dressed in a sky-blue gown. She looked exhausted, but had a shine about her. In her arms she was holding a small bundle of blankets. She looked up when the door of her room opened and she instantly brightened when she saw everyone in there.

"Hey!" Kathy smiled at them, talking quietly.

"Hello Kathy" Anne smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm dead tired" Kathy sighed sleepily "But I'm incredibly happy right now"

"Oh is that them?" Cat cooed seeing the bundle in Kathy's arms.

"Yes" Kathy smiled down at the baby. She then moved the blankets away from the baby's face so everyone could see "Guys, meet Rose"

* * *

 **This is not what I was expecting for this chapter...but it's what came and I actually kinda like it...haha!**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had the document open in my computer for so much time...I've never had such a terrible writer's block :O**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting...but here's an update.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

"Maybe I should call Alexander." Magnus said out loud as he looked at his closet.

"Why would you do that?" Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

"Kathy may need me" Magnus explained "I don´t think it would be appropriate to go if I´ll have to leave early"

"You are not canceling this dinner, Magnus" Ragnor said seriously.

"But Kathy-" Magnus started

"Is still in the hospital" Ragnor cut him off "She had a baby yesterday. She won´t leave the hospital until tomorrow night. If she needs something, I´m sure a nurse will help her out"

"I hate this" Magnus grumbled looking at all the shirts in his closet.

"Are you nervous?" Ragnor chuckled "I can't believe this…the big Magnus Bane is nervous about something!"

"Shut up!" Magnus protested, throwing a hanger at Ragnor's direction, but he luckily dodged before it could hit him.

"Chill out man" Ragnor laughed "There's nothing to be nervous about"

"Oh yeah" Magnus scoffed "I only need to meet Alec's parents and act as I'm the perfect choice for their son…"

"You _are_ perfect for their son" Ragnor pointed out "And they'll realise that as well"

"I don't know" Magnus mumbled "maybe it is too soon….maybe I should call Alexander…."

"Magnus Bane" Ragnor said sternly "You will not cancel this…you've got this, there's nothing to fret about"

"You're right" Magnus nodded "I'll get wrinkles with all this worry….and my flawless skin can't get that"

"Of course" Ragnor rolled his eyes "Now hurry up getting ready. Your date will be here soon"

"Maybe if you got out of my room for once I would be able to get ready" Magnus scowled

"Fine…see ya later princess" Ragnor said as he walked out of the room.

Magnus moved back to his wardrobe and decided what outfit he was going to wear. This dinner was important. He was meeting his soulmate's family. And while Magnus already knew and got along with Alec's sister and brother, he still needed to meet his parents and little brother. From what he had heard Alec talk, family was very important to him. He loved his little brother to pieces, and he held both of his parents in such a high position. Alec admired them and wanted to make them proud. Magnus knew Alec feared they would not approve of Magnus. Even though Alec had never said it aloud, Magnus just knew the worry was there. Of course, it was silly to think about. They were soulmates, that had to count for something. But Magnus also knew he was not the image of the person every parent wanted their son to be with. He was flamboyant, he wore so different colors together, they would usually hurt anyone's eyes. He liked wearing his hair in spikes and applying glitter in everything. His wardrobe screamed gay on top of it's lungs. And if they did not approve…well that was going to be a problem.

Of course, Magnus was not going to pretend he was something he was not. As much as he wanted Alec's parents to approve of him, he would not hide who he was. It had taken him too long to reach the level of confidence he had now, he would not go back to being scared of showing who he really was. And if Alec's parents did not approve…well, they would cross that bridge when they got there.

"Okay" Magnus called from the front door "I'm leaving now"

"Be safe" Ragnor called from the living room.

"Have fun" Catarina smiled at him, as she walked out of the kitchen "It's going to be fine"

"Thanks" Magnus smiled at her.

"Don't come back too late" Ragnor said from the doorway of the living room "And call us when you get there. Or a text. Don't forget to let us know when you are on your way back so we know when to expect you"

"I will mom" Magnus rolled his eyes at Ragnor, but his best friend just smirked.

"You are not allowed to stay over" Ragnor said trying to fake being stern. "We want you here before curfew"

"Screw you, Ragnor" Magnus snapped.

"Only in your dreams, darling" Ragnor winked and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, that is enough both of you" Catarina said glaring at the two of them "Magnus, go. Alec will be expecting you"

"Okay….see you guys" Magnus nodded and walked off the house.

* * *

"Alexander" Maryse sighed as she watched her son pace around the kitchen "Take a seat or do something useful. You know how I hate it when you pace around"

"Sorry mother" Alec apologised, stopping where he was "I'm just anxious"

"He'll be here soon" Maryse tried to reassure her son.

"Yeah…I'm just nervous, that's all" Alec shrugged.

"No need to worry bro" Izzy grinned as she walked past him "We'll be in our best behaviour"

"Now I'm scared" Alec said with wide eyes.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Alec looked towards the entrance of their house, and then he heard his little brother, Max, call out he would open the door. Before Alec could move to open the door first, Max was already at the entrance greeting their guest.

"Hello" Max said

"Hello there!" Magnus smiled down at Max.

"Are you Magnus?" Max asked, frowning slightly. His eyes moved around Magnus's outfit, surprised at all the glitter he was wearing.

"Yes!" Magnus grinned "And you must be Max?"

"Yes" Max nodded and then crossed his arms "You look like an anime character"

"Okay, that is enough Max" Alec called stepping in front of his brother and pushing him away from the door "Go help mother"

"whatever" Max replied walking off.

Magnus chuckled and then smiled at his boyfriend. Alec was blushing slightly as he looked at Magnus. Letting him walk inside the house, Alec closed the door behind him. Magnus looked around, making sure no one was around before leaning down to kiss Alec sweetly on the lips.

"Hello sweet pea" Magnus whispered.

"Hey" Alec smiled at him, blushing again. "You….you look….great?"

"Is that a question?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, but he was smirking. "I'll take that as a compliment"

"It was" Alec said quickly.

"Well then, thank you" Magnus grinned "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Shall we go?" Alec asked, nodding towards the hallway that lead to the other rooms in the house.

"After you" Magnus smiled at him.

Alec smiled shyly and lead Magnus to the kitchen, where he knew his mother was just finishing with dinner. He didn't know where Isabelle or Jace were, but he knew they would appear soon. Probably followed by Clary and Simon.

"Mother" Alec called as they reached the kitchen.

Maryse had her back towards them, focusing on something she had at the stove. When she heard her son's voice, she turned around and smiled brightly. Her eyes flickered quickly over Magnus's, and then she moved forward to shake his hand.

"Hello, you must be Magnus" Maryse said

"Yes ma'am" Magnus nodded, shaking her hand "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation for dinner" Maryse said turning back towards the stove "You must understand, Alec has been quiet tight lipped about you….we wanted to meet our son's soulmate"

"Oh it was no trouble at all" Magnus nodded.

"Is everyone here yet?" Alec asked.

"Isabelle and Simon are in the studio" Maryse explained "Clary and Jace should join us in a moment"

"And father?" Alec asked a bit hesitant.

"He'll join us for dinner" Maryse assured her son, but did not comment further.

Magnus offered to help Maryse with dinner, however she refused his help. Instead, Magnus and Alec moved towards the living room to watch some TV while dinner was prepared. Of course, they just put the TV as background noise. The two of them sat together just talking. Magnus told Alec about how Kathy was doing, even if Alec had seen her the day before.

"Rose is so beautiful" Magnus sighed

"That baby is going to be so spoiled" Alec chuckled "Having you all as their family"

"Of course she'll be spoiled" Magnus scoffed "I'll get my niece all she could ever want!"

Suddenly the front door opened, cutting their conversation short. A few moments later, Robert Lightwood appeared on the doorway of the living room.

"Alexander" Robert greeted his son.

"Father" Alec stood up, Magnus following close behind. "I would like you to meet Magnus"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lightwood" Magnus said, extending his hand to shake Robert's hand.

"Pleasure" Robert said, not bothering to take Magnus's hand. "Maryse informed me dinner is ready"

"We'll be there in a moment" Alec said.

Robert nodded once and walked off towards the staircase. Magnus let out a deep breath and Alec turned to look at him with apologetic eyes. Magnus shook his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend, before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Shall we go to dinner, then?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah…let's go" Alec took Magnus's hand and together they made their way towards the dinning room.

* * *

 **I'm not really happy with how this turned out :P But I really had no idea what to do with it haha!**

 **Hopefully I'll have new ideas for the next chapter!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	21. Chapter 21

**super short update...but I still hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"How is the wedding planning going?" Magnus asked during dinner.

So far things had been a bit awkward. Robert was too stiff. He refused to make eye contact with him or Alec, for that matter. Maryse was trying to fill out the spaces with small talk, but it all died down too quickly since everyone could feel the tense atmosphere. Even Jace was not making fun of something, like he usually did.

Magnus thought it was not going as it should, which was what he feared. He wanted Alec's family to like him. Alec cared deeply about his family, they were his everything. But what would happen if his family didn't like his soulmate? Magnus did not want to place Alec in a place where he needed to choose of split his time because none of them would compromise. So Magnus tried to make it work. Swallowed down any sarcastic retort he could think about and tried to be the nice gentleman Alec's parents would approve.

"There's still so much to be done" Clary sighed.

"There wouldn't be if you let Jocelyn hire the wedding planner" Isabelle said.

"I don't want a wedding planner" Clary frowned "I would rather plan my own wedding with the help of those I know…."

"We have almost everything planned" Isabelle continued, referring to herself, Maryse and Clary who were helping plan out the whole wedding.

"We're still missing the flowers" Clary listed off "Hair style for bride's maids and groom's men, bride's maids dresses, and so many things!"

"When is the wedding again?" Simon asked

"Simon!" Clary exclaimed exasperated "You're my best man! you should know this!"

"Wait….he's your…best man?" Magnus asked confused

"Yeah, I'm not having a best maid" Clary explained "My whole life Simon has been my best friend…I thought it would be fitting for him to be on my side of the wedding, so he's my best man"

"Awn" Magnus gushed "I'm having Catarina as my best maid in my wedding"

"Won't Ragnor be pissed, though?" Alec asked.

"He'll get over it" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss.

"Already talking about a wedding?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow. "You met, what? A week ago?"

"F-Father!" Alec exclaimed, blushing furiously "It's not like that"

"We have no plans of getting married" Magnus replied easily, and Alec's eyes snapped towards him. Magnus took his soulmate's hand underneath the table "At least, not any time soon"

"Magnus!" Isabelle spoke loudly "You're doing Clary's hair!"

"Well, you have not booked an appointment yet" Magnus said and then smirked "But of course I'll do your hair for your wedding"

"You could do everyone's hair!" Isabelle said happily, as if the best idea had come to her.

"As much as I would like to, my dear Isabelle" Magnus started "It would be impossible for me to get everyone ready in time for the wedding"

"You don't have to do it alone" Isabelle said, rolling her eyes "Ask Eddie and Anne!"

"Is that what you do Magnus?" Maryse asked. "I didn't know you could style hair"

"Oh I'm a stylist in general" Magnus explained "But I prefer hair styling"

"Where do you work?" Maryse continued to ask "I gather you work in a salon?"

"I own one, actually" Magnus grinned "Bane hair&beauty…opened it when I had just graduated from college actually"

"Oh that's impressive" Maryse nodded "I supposed I'll have to drop by some day"

"You've kept the hair dye perfectly" Magnus observed "It compliments your eyes"

"Why thank you" Maryse smiled "I have not have time for taking proper care for it, sadly"

"There is some wonderful products I could recommend" Magnus offered "They work like magic"

Dinner went by like that. Small talk here and there. Clary, Isabelle, Maryse and Magnus talking about the wedding and suggesting places to buy the bride's maids dresses. Jace, Alec and Simon were talking about an upcoming game, Magnus had no interest in. Robert just sat quietly, eating and observing. Only talking when the word was directed to him, and not making an effort to keep the conversation going. Magnus stopped trying to get a word out of him. He guessed that having Maryse like him enough to talk to him was progress. Robert would come around. They didn't need to get along right in the moment, they still had other opportunities to talk and get to know each other.

"Mr. Bane" Robert started, once the conversations had died down and they were all enjoying dessert

"Please, call me Magnus" Magnus insisted.

"Magnus" Robert amended, with a tight smile "What does your family do?"

"Well, Catarina is a med student" Magnus explained "She actually works as a nurse in the same school Alexander teaches at….Then there's Ragnor. He's a photographer"

"And they are…your siblings?" Robert asked, trying to clarify

"You could say that" Magnus shrugged "Ragnor and I grew up together. Catarina is his soulmate and we met in high school"

"What about your family?" Robert insisted "What do your parents do for life?"

"Father" Alec tried to cut in, but was ignored.

"I rather not talk about them" Magnus replied easily.

"Surely there are any blood relatives?" Robert asked again "Any siblings? grandparents?"

"My friends are my family" Magnus said, not more sternly "that's all that matters to me"

"So you don't see your family?" Robert continued to ask.

"Father, that's enough" Alec insisted "He said he doesn't want to talk about it"

"I'm just trying to get to know him, Alexander" Robert said, finally turning to look at his son "Is there a reason you don't want to talk about your family, Mr. Bane?"

"My parents and I….We don't see each other anymore" Magnus shrugged.

"Did something happen?" Max asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it" Magnus repeated one more time.

"Okay!" Maryse said "How about we move to the living room?"

"Sounds like a good idea, mother" Alec nodded.

Alexander squeezed Magnus's hand once under the table and gave him a small smile. Magnus responded with a much weaker one, but still a sincere smile. Robert did not complain, and followed the family towards the living room.

Nothing else was said about the subject.

* * *

"It was terrible" Magnus moaned from his place against Ragnor's duvet. He had come back home and went directly to Ragnor's room, lying down face first into the mattress.

"I'm sure it was not that bad" Ragnor replied, his eyes moving across the wall of his room and seeing the photos there.

Looking at Ragnor's room, you could clearly see his passion for photography. His whole wall was filled with different photos he had taken. He liked to hang photos in the wall, any type of photos. They created a type of collage. However, Ragnor changed the photos often. He took so many he was unable to place them all in the wall. So he changed them when new ones came. And the ones he took off, he saved them in a box. So far he had filled 2 boxes with photos and was in the process of filling the third one.

"It wasn't" Magnus nodded as Ragnor took a photo off the wall "But it was so awkward! I'm pretty sure Alexander's father hates me"

"He does not hate you" Ragnor rolled his eyes.

"He could hate me" Magnus said.

"What did you talked about?" Ragnor asked, as he placed a new photo in the wall.

"He kept asking about my family" Magnus sighed and Ragnor stopped his movements.

"What did you say?" Ragnor asked carefully.

"I didn't want to talk about it" Magnus mumbled.

"Obviously" Ragnor said and then moved to sit next to his friend "Does Alec know? about what happened to them?"

"Not entirely" Magnus shook his head, turning his head so he could look at his best friend. "I think he saw it in the soulmate dreams…but I haven't told him much"

"Will you?" Ragnor asked.

"Yes" Magnus nodded "Just not yet"

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think! :D I promise to update Blueberry next! and I will also start working on my new AU story! So stay for more updates!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First of all, I want to say sorry for those of you that opened this thinking it is a new chapter. It isn't...and I'm sorry.

So, as you probably noticed...I have not updated this story for a while now. I'm sorry, please don't hate me (though if you do, I will understand).

I'm afraid when I started this story I had so many ideas I didn't know where to start. And this has certainly taken a turn I do not like. Not that the story is not good...I actually like how it was going and the response it had from you guys. I know you loved this, and I'm sorry I left you hanging with it. But this story is not what I wanted. Actually, all the ideas I had for this are not even in the chapters I've written and it is all just messed up in my mind. I don't even know how to continue this. I'm stuck in a place where I just don't know what else to do with the story, as if it has no path forwards.

So I've decided to pause it, leave it on a hiatus. I'm afraid I don't know when I'll finish it (If I ever do). And I'm sorry for this. I really suck, and I hate myself for doing this to you guys :P

HOWEVER...if any of you guys are willing to take it in your own hands, the story is up for adopting. If there's anyone who would like to continue it or thinks they can make it better, send me a DM and we can talk. I may give it to someone to continue or fix somehow :P haha!

So...sorry for this. But I have other stories I want to work on, which I hope you enjoy just as much.

Thanks for understanding and reading this.

Love,

Nadia I. Dardón


End file.
